


Highs and Lows (Versione Italiana)

by ThunderFrost2012



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Awkward Feelings, Bodyswap, Comedy, FIFA World Cup 2014, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Funny situations, German National Team, Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M, More characters to be added, Prompt Fill, Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Training, What-If, a little bit of swearing, flirty Jogi, flirty Lukas and Basti, flirty Sami and Mesut, little fights, some jealousy
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/pseuds/ThunderFrost2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il mio tentativo di riempire questo prompt stupendo, trovato su Footy Ficathon:<br/>Philipp Lahm/Manuel Neuer: scambio di corpi!<br/>punti in più se:<br/>- Cercano di nascondere agli altri che si sono invertiti i corpi.<br/>- Manuel fa fatica a raggiungere le cose e Philipp continua a sbattere contro qualsiasi cosa.<br/>- Manuel è felice di poter stare a centro campo<br/>- La cura è un bacio del vero amore o qualcosa del genere</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: You don't know how it feels

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post the Italian version of this one and '1-1: palla al centro ' only here..
> 
>  
> 
> Non ho MAI scritto una body swap finora, quindi... siate clementi, per favore ^^
> 
> Disclaimer: Non è mai accaduto, no conosco/possiedo nessuno dei personaggi e tutto quel che ci guadagno è il divertimento nello scrivere questa follia XD

_\- Ti prego, falla finire!-_

Era questo il pensiero comune di tutta la Nazionale Tedesca, mentre tutti stavano aspettando il triplo fischio dall’arbitro, che avrebbe convalidato la loro vittoria.

L’Algeria era una squadra sottovalutata e stava dando del filo da torcere alla Germania.  
Grazie a Mesut e André stavano vincendo, ma aveva appena segnato anche l’Algeria e avrebbero potuto pareggiare da un momento all’altro.

E i rigori sono l’ultima cosa che volevano i ragazzi Tedeschi. Specialmente due di loro.  
Manuel non era pronto a quello. Si aspettava una cosa simile a una Semifinale, se non alla finale stessa, ma non a un Ottavo di finale, era troppo presto e lui aveva già fatto miracoli a sufficienza per quel giorno.  
E Philipp era troppo esausto per tenere alto lo spirito dell’intera squadra anche in un’eventualità simile. Lo aveva già fatto per tutta la durata di quel match per niente facile.

Ecco perché probabilmente furono loro i più felici quando finalmente l’arbitro pose fine sul serio a quella partita agonizzante.  
Tutti nella squadra applaudirono e acclamarono André e Mesut come loro salvatori, dopodiché Bastian e Thomas proposero di andare da qualche parte a festeggiare la loro vittoria.

E al termine del discorso di Löw, che era un misto fra deboli congratulazioni per aver vinto e rimproveri molto più convinti per tutte le occasioni che avevano imprudentemente dato all’Algeria di segnare; tutti erano pronti per quella piccola festicciola.  
Beh, non proprio tutti.

Manuel e Philipp avevano deciso di rimanere solo per la cena e poi avevano fatto ritorno verso l’hotel.

“Io ancora non capisco... ma com’è che gli altri avevano tutta questa voglia di fare festa?” brontolò Philipp, mentre Manuel lasciava una mancia al taxista.

“Beh, è piuttosto semplice: perché abbiamo vinto. E, sai, la gente che vince di solito festeggia!” replicò il portiere.

“Abbiamo solo avuto molta fortuna. Non abbiamo affatto giocato bene oggi!” insistette il Capitano.  
“Oh, andiamo, Phips, non è che abbiamo giocato male noi, è che ha giocato molto bene anche l’Algeria; c’è una bella differenza!” gli fece notare Manuel, mentre si incamminavano verso la hall dell’hotel.

“Non penso proprio che sia così. E poi posso capire i più giovani che sono sempre in vena di festeggiare... ma Per, e soprattutto Miro? Loro perché si sono uniti agli altri?” continuò a chiedersi il più vecchio.

Quanto a Per, Manu non sapeva perché avesse deciso così, ma riguardo a Miro, lo sapeva eccome perché era lì.

Ma non poteva dire una parola, né a Philipp né a chiunque altro, per la cronaca. L’aveva promesso e lui manteneva sempre le sue promesse.

“Quindi, se anche tu pensi che meritiamo di festeggiare, com’è che adesso non sei là con tutti gli altri?” lo interrogò Philipp, mentre andavano verso gli ascensori.

“E’ solo perché sto maledettamente morendo di sonno, non desidero nulla di più del mio letto!” rivelò il più giovane, sbadigliando.

L’ascensore raggiunse il piano terra, le porte si spalancarono e i due entrarono, premendo il bottone del loro piano.

“Tutti ci dovremmo riposare, così da domani possiamo lavorare ancora più duramente.” sentenziò il più basso.

“Accidenti, Phips, non puoi star sempre a pensare al lavoro! Avresti anche bisogno di rilassarti ogni tanto!” lo consiglia il più alto, sbuffando.

“Non posso rilassarmi troppo. Io sono il Capitano, per Dio! Tu non sai come ci si sente ad avere la responsabilità dell’intera squadra sulle proprie spalle!” sbottò Philipp. “Rilassarmi? Tu davvero credi che la Francia venerdì vorrà rilassarsi?”  
“Io non ho detto questo!” precisò Manuel.

“Oh, sì, certo, tanto per te è sempre tutto un gioco! Come tutte le uscite rischiose che hai fatto oggi, qual era il dannatissimo motivo? Accidenti, Manuel, ma davvero ti annoia così tanto cercare di comportarti più come un portiere di stampo classico?” sibilò.

La corsa in ascensore era terminata, ma non la loro lite.

“Che cosa? Sul serio credi che io non svolga il mio lavoro abbastanza bene? Ti sei mai soffermato a pensare che forse quelle mie ‘uscite rischiose’” fece una pausa Manuel, per fare il gesto delle virgolette con gli indici e i medi. “Siano volte ad evitare qualcosa di ancora più rischioso?” gli rinfacciò, offeso.

“Non ho detto che non sei bravo nel tuo lavoro, lo sei davvero tanto; è solo che a volte tiri un po’ troppo la corda.” chiarì Philipp.

“Beh, non venirmi a dire come devo fare il mio lavoro! Tu non sai come ci si sente ad avere tutta quella pressione ogni volta che un attaccante si avvicina alla mia porta!” gli gridò Manuel.

Erano nel mezzo del corridoio, ma del resto erano solo le dieci passate, potevano concedersi il lusso di essere un po’ rumorosi.

“Non t’azzardare a dirmi come mi dovrei sentire nei confronti della mia squadra! Tu non sei il Capitano!” gli urlò in risposta Philipp.

“E tu non sei un portiere, quindi chiudi quella fottuta boccaccia!” ribatté Manuel, raggiungendo la sua camera. Tirò fuori la sua chiave magnetica, la fece scivolare nell’apposito dispositivo e aprì la porta, solo per togliersi la soddisfazione di sbatterla in faccia a Philipp.

Imprecando e borbottando senza farsi sentire, Philipp era arrivato alla sua stanza e vi entrò. Si cambiò i vestiti e si preparò per andare a letto.

“Stupido Manu, lui proprio non capisce...” blaterò, prima di addormentarsi.

Non poteva immaginare che, qualche metro più in là, anche Manuel si era addormentato biascicando una simile considerazione.

Forse dovevano solo dormirci sopra e l’indomani sarebbero stati pronti a fare di nuovo pace.  
O forse il destino aveva in serbo per loro qualcosa di più speciale e decisamente inusuale.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Manuel incolpò la birra che si era bevuto a cena, perché stava avendo su si lui quel tipico effetto collaterale e doveva fare pipì, urgentemente.

Non si prese nemmeno la briga di accendere la luce, non volendo disturbare Thomas, nel caso fosse già tornato e stesse dormendo – non aveva nemmeno controllato che ore fossero, poteva essere mezzanotte, come potevano essere le due o le sei del mattino... – e si avventurò in direzione del bagno.

Più facile a dirsi che a farsi.

Manuel aveva l’insolita sensazione che ci fosse un divario più grande fra il suo letto e il pavimento, ma non ci badò, camminando verso il bagno, brancolando nel buio.

Un’altra cosa buffa: avrebbe giurato che il bagno si trovasse a sinistra della sua stanza, invece era sorprendentemente a destra.

Fece quel che doveva fare con grande sollievo, ma quando si lavò le mani ebbe la sensazione che il lavandino fosse un po’ più alto di prima.

Fece spallucce, incolpando il suo stato assonnato per tutte quelle allucinazioni che stava avendo e barcollò verso il suo letto, arrampicandosi.  
Strano. Lui non si arrampicava mai.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Philipp non era mai stato un dormiglione, quindi coi primi raggi di sole che filtravano dalla finestra si svegliò, pronto ad affrontare il nuovo giorno.

Si sentiva molto meglio, era pronto a scusarsi con Manuel, sperando di sentire anche le sue di scuse.

Si mise a sedere sul letto, con l’intento di stiracchiarsi e picchiò la testa contro a una mensola.  
“Ouch!” si lamentò, sdraiandosi di nuovo e massaggiandosi la tempia pulsante.  
Qualcosa non andava. Non c’era una mensola sopra il suo letto, ma anche se ci fosse stata lui raramente avrebbe rischiato di picchiarci contro.

Ad ogni modo, per quel che aveva detto prima, il suo cervello registrò un’informazione piuttosto sconcertante. “Hey, aspetta un attimo. Questa _non_ è la mia voce!” aggiunse, a conferma di ciò.

Osservò i suoi piedi sotto il lenzuolo, nella penombra. Era più lungo... o qualcosa del genere? Perché toccava il fondo del letto.

Si portò le mani davanti agli occhi, per ispezionarle. Non erano mai state così dannatamente grandi!  
C’era qualcosa che maledettamente non andava.

La penombra non gli bastava più. Frustrato, decise di accendere la luce, si sarebbe scusato con Per nel caso l’avesse svegliato.

Ma Per non era lì, c’era soltanto un letto vuoto. Ancora intatto.

C’era solo un piccolo, irrilevante dettaglio: quella _non_ era la sua stanza.  
Che diavolo stava succedendo?

Si alzò dal letto, riuscendoci più velocemente del solito, e ancora attonito ed ignaro, si diresse verso il bagno, picchiando come si deve la testa contro il telaio.

“Ouch! Dannazione!” starnazzò con quella sua nuova – e stranamente familiare- voce.  
Qualcuno aveva forse abbassato la porta nel corso della notte?

Si bagnò con l’acqua i bernoccoli sulla tempia e la fronte, ma quando alzò lo sguardo e si vide nello specchio, in un certo senso fu grato che la stanza fosse vuota, perché questo dava la libertà a Philipp di urlare tutto il suo stupore.

“OH, MEIN GOTT! SONO FOTTUTAMENTE DIVENTATO MANUEL!”

TBC  



	2. I: It's not enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manuel e Philipp affrontano quello che è successo, il che aiuta uno dei due a fare un’importante scoperta...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate il mega ritardo.. sono un bradipo a tradurre XD

‘Manu, se sei già sveglio, NON ti mettere di fronte a uno specchio! P’

Philipp spedì il suo messaggio e la risposta gli arrivò un paio di minuti più tardi.

‘Giusto per scoprire che adesso io sono te e –fammi un po’ indovinare – tu sei me? Ho già urlato come un pazzo, svegliato Per e finto che mi ero spaventato perché avevo visto un ragno gigante. M’

‘Un ragno? P’

‘Certo! Non sono le creature più orribili che tu abbia mai visto? Eeewww! M’

Philipp ridacchiò per quell’inaspettata scoperta, prima di digitare la risposta.

‘Beh, non ne vado certo pazzo, ma.. addirittura spaventato! Vabbè, se non altro Per se l’è bevuta, bella mossa. E comunque abbiamo qualcosa di un po’ più serio dei ragni di cui preoccuparci... P’

Il suo – no aspettate, l’iPhone di Manu – suonò e Philipp poteva facilmente immaginare chi fosse.

“Per Dio, Phips! Che diavolo mi hai fatto?” lo aggredì Manuel, cercando di urlare, ma senza alzare troppo la voce. Probabilmente si doveva essere chiuso nel bagno e non voleva che casualmente Per potesse sentirlo.

“No cosa hai fatto _tu_ a me?” ribatté Philipp.

“Annullalo, annullalo maledettamente!” comandò Manuel.

“Mi hai scambiato per uno stregone forse? E poi, con tutte le volte che ti sei visto ‘Harry Potter’ tu saresti in grado di fare una cosa del genere!” lo accusò Philipp.  
“Lascia ‘Harry Potter’ fuori da questa faccenda!” gli intimò Manuel. “Non ho la più pallida idea di come questo possa essere successo.”

“Ero abbastanza certo che questo genere di cose non potessero accadere, mai e poi mai!” puntualizzò Philipp, ma poi sentì qualcuno aprire la porta. “Devo andare, ne parleremo più tardi, quando ci incontriamo per la colazione.” pose fine alla loro conversazione.

“Buongiorno, Manu, sei già in piedi?” lo salutò festoso Thomas.  
“Era ora che ti palesassi, Thomas!” sibilò Philipp, ma risuonò più paterno di quanto intendesse.  
Thomas lo guardò storto, quello non era il tipico modo di Manuel di accoglierlo.  
“Beh, scusami tanto, _paparino_!” ribatté con tono scherzoso.

“Scusami, Thomas, è solo che sei sparito, senza nemmeno una parola e quindi...” si giustificò Philipp, confuso.  
“Hai ragione, Manu, errore mio non averti avvertito.” Si scusò il più giovane. “Sai, ero sicuro che sarei rientrato nella mia stanza per dormire, ma Miro aveva piani decisamente diversi.” ridacchiò al ricordo. “Questi sono i vantaggi di essere il veterano e avere una stanza tutta per sé!” fece un sorrisetto furbo.

Philipp sussultò e di conseguenza urtò ancora la testa contro la mensola del letto sul quale s’era seduto.  
“OUCH! Ho sentito bene? Tu...e Miro?” blaterò, con gli  occhi che minacciavano di uscirgli dalle orbite e la mascella che per poco toccava il pavimento.  
Thomas scoppiò a ridere.

“Sì, è stata esattamente questa la tua reazione quando te l’ho detto, due anni fa, solo senza capocciata!” ridacchiò.

\- _Quindi Manu sa di Miro e Thom da tutto questo tempo e non ne ha mai fatto parola con nessuno. E’ un segreto gigante da mantenere! Lode alla sua integrità morale._ – fece le sue considerazioni Philipp, mentre si massaggiava la testa per l’ennesima volta quella mattina.

“Beh, sì, sai com’è, volevo far riaffiorare a galla i ricordi!” fece spallucce lui. “E poi, ti dirò,  ogni volta che me ne parli è come se fosse la prima volta!” aggiunse, dicendo nient’altro che la verità.  
“Sei sempre il solito scemo!” gli diede un giocoso spintone Thomas, prima di prendere la sua tenuta sportiva e andare in bagno.  
“Sarò pronto in pochissimi minuti!” urlò, chiudendosi dentro.

“Hey! Quindi tu passi la notte altrove, rientri adesso e mi vuoi pure fregare il bagno? Non è corretto!” gli gridò Philipp.  
Del resto anche lui doveva ancora farsi la doccia e cambiarsi.  
Thomas aprì la porta e la sua testa fece capolino.  
“Hai ragione.” riconobbe. “Ma tu mi conosci!” gli fece una linguaccia, prima di richiudere la porta.  
La sua insolenza divertente fece sorridere Philipp.

\- _Beh, nel frattempo magari posso scoprire dove tiene le tenute sportive Manu..._ – stabilì, cominciando a frugare fra cassetti e armadi.

\------------------------------------------------------------

“Muoviti! Siamo in ritardo ed è soltanto colpa tua!” ruggì Philipp, trascinando Thomas fuori dalla stanza.  
“Mi piace prendermi il mio tempo per apparire al meglio possibile!” ribatté Thomas, accarezzandosi il suo viso perfettamente rasato.  
“Sei peggio di una donna!” borbottò Philipp, precipitandosi al primo ascensore disponibile.

“Perché ne fai tutta questa tragedia? Noi siamo sempre in ritardo e la maggior parte delle volte non è nemmeno colpa mia!” fece spallucce Thomas, prima di infilarsi nell’ascensore con lui.  
“Beh, bisogna che lo cambiamo questo atteggiamento, è irrispettoso nei confronti dell’intera squadra!” lo rimbeccò il più vecchio, mentre l’ascensore raggiungeva il primo piano, dove veniva servita la colazione.

“Guarda un po’ là, pare che non siamo gli unici ritardatari!” ridacchiò, indicando le porte dell’ascensore davanti a loro che si stavano aprendo.  
Manuel uscì dall’ascensore insieme a Per e immediatamente colse in un colpo d’occhio... se stesso, in un certo senso.

“Torniamo subito. Dì a Jogi che tutti voi potete iniziare anche senza di noi!” ordinò perentorio Philipp, afferrando Manuel per un avambraccio e trascinandolo via con sé, in direzione del bagno pubblico.

“Mi ha fatto un filippica tanta sull’importanza di essere sempre puntuali e adesso se ne va via senza dare motivazioni?” borbottò Thomas.  
“Non chiederlo a me, anche Philipp si sta comportando in modo davvero strano stamattina.” brontolò Per, mentre raggiungevano la sala colazione dove, non così sorprendentemente, tutti gli altri li stavano aspettando.  
   
C’erano solo due persone che mancavano all’appello e queste due persone stavano avendo una discussione piuttosto accesa, nascosti dentro a un bagno fortunatamente isolato.  
“Come diavolo è potuto succedere, Manu? Come, perché e COME di nuovo?” sbottò Philipp, passeggiando avanti e indietro per il poco pavimento che aveva a disposizione.

“Per favore, Philipp, datti una cazzo di calmata, odio vedermi così agitato!” sbuffò Manuel, afferrandogli i fianchi per tenerlo fermo. “Ascolta, se c’è un modo in cui questa cosa è successa, allora c’è anche un modo per farla...beh, dissuccedere...” cercò di farlo ragionare con calma.  
“ _Dissuccedere_ non è nemmeno una parola!” precisò il più vecchio, sempre facendo avanti e indietro.

“Però hai capito cosa volevo dire. E.Tu.Cazzo.Devi.Stare.Fermo.” gli lanciò un’occhiata di fuoco il più giovane, quasi ringhiando.  
Philipp lo fissò così a fondo che Manuel quasi si sentì in imbarazzo.  
Beh, se non altro Philipp stava finalmente fermo.

“E adesso che ti prende?” domandò Manuel, perplesso.  
“Accidenti, sono veramente spaventoso quando sono incazzato!” ridacchiò Philipp, prima di ricordarsi che avevano cose urgenti da affrontare.

“No, Manu, io non lo so se c’è un modo per rompere questa specie di incantesimo. Abbiamo a che fare con la magia. Magia nera, per quel che ne posso capire. E io non ho mai creduto alla magia, sai? Ho sempre pensato che ci dovesse essere un motivo scientifico specifico se le persone potevano scomparire e riapparire in un luogo diverso, se qualcuno poteva essere diviso in due o se qualcuno riusciva a indovinare quale carta avevi preso dal mazzo... ma QUESTO!” si lanciò in un monologo forsennato Philipp, preso dal panico.

“Lo so, Philipp, e sono sconvolto e spaventato quanto te. Ma sarebbe potuto succedere anche di peggio. Se non altro siamo ancora vivi, in buona salute, nella squadra... solo nei corpi sbagliati!” cercò di sdrammatizzare il portiere, strappando un sorriso al Capitano.

“Hai ragione, dobbiamo solo trovare una via d’uscita e far tornare le cose alla normalità.” blaterò il più grande.  
“Sai cosa? Questo mi ricorda un film che ho visto anni fa, parlava di un ragazzino e del padre che si invertono i corpi oppure era una teenager e la madre.. non ricordo..” cominciò Manuel.

“Accidenti, non è mica così importante! E poi non la dovresti guardare certa spazzatura!” sbuffò Philipp.  
“Hey, schizzinoso, accetta un consiglio: a volta dovresti guardare anche film che non hanno mai vinto un award.” ribatté Manuel. “Il punto è che c’era una morale. C’è sempre una morale in quei film.”

“E allora qual’era questa morale?” lo spronò l’altro.

“Una volta che i due hanno compreso la visione del mondo che aveva l’altro e hanno fatto pace, l’incantesimo s’è spezzato.” lo informò il più giovane.  
“E che accidentaccio aspettavi a dirmelo, cazzo! Sbrighiamoci, facciamo maledettissimamente pace, ADESSO!” sfuriò Philipp.

“Già, Philipp, bella mossa. Urlarmi addosso come un isterico mi farà sicuramente venir voglia di fare pace con te!” borbottò sarcastico Manuel.  
“No, okay, hai ragione, mi sono calmato, sul serio stavolta. Mi scuso per le parole fin troppo amare che mi sono uscite di bocca ieri. Non le intendevo davvero.” mormorò Philipp, tendendogli la mano.

“Grazie. Accetto le tue scuse e spero che anche tu mi possa perdonare. Sei il miglior Capitano che questa squadra potrebbe mai avere.” gli sorrise Manuel, stringendogli la mano energicamente, mentre aspettavano che accadesse un qualsiasi tipo di magia.

Magari qualche scintilla, una luce, un suono, una folata di vento...  
Non successe nulla.

“Perché cazzo non sta funzionando?” inveì nuovamente Phiipp.  
“Non lo so... io mi sono scusato in tutta sincerità con te.” blaterò Manuel.  
“Anch’io!” confermò l’altro.  
“Beh, probabilmente non è abbastanza. Ci deve essere qualche altra cosa che dobbiamo fare.” ipotizzò Manuel.

“Ok, ad ogni costo dobbiamo scoprire di cosa si tratta! Ma adesso faremmo meglio a tornare dagli altri e agire il più normalmente possibile. Nessuno deve sospettare niente!” ordinò Philipp.  
“Beh, non è una cosa che solitamente le persone possano sospettare!” gli fece notare Manuel.  
“Magari quelle che guardano i film così stupidi sì!” ribatté il Capitano.

“Okay, hai già espresso il tuo parere in merito!” sbuffò Manuel, un po’ offeso, prima di sentire l’estremo bisogno di massaggiarsi il collo. “Accidenti, ma come fai a guardare me o Per così a lungo? Il mio povero collo mi sta chiedendo tregua!” si lamentò.  
Philipp ridacchiò.  
“Sì, lo so, ogni volta che devo passar un po’ di tempo con te, mi viene il torcicollo.” gli rivelò.  
“Oh, mi dispiace!” si scusò il portiere, quasi sentendosi colpevole.

“Non importa, è sempre un torcicollo piacevole.” si ritrovò a confessargli Philipp, prima di arrossire visibilmente. “Beh, andiamocene, prima che Jogi perda le staffe!” si affrettò ad aggiungere, uscendo dal bagno.

Divertito e anche un po’ lusingato, Manuel lo seguì.

Quando arrivarono alla sala colazione, Jogi stava in piedi nel mezzo, gettandogli occhiatacce glaciali, con le braccia incrociate al petto.

“Philipp!” tuonò. “Se la tua nuova politica è di far morire di fame la tua squadra prima di un’intensa sessione di allenamento, beh, non mi piace nemmeno un po’!” urlò a Manuel, che guardava il pavimento con senso di colpa.

“Non è colpa sua, Mister, sono io che gli ho chiesto di uscire, perché avevo una cosa importantissima da dirgli e non potevo attendere oltre.” intervenne Philipp. “Mi scuso con l’intera squadra se la cosa ha richiesto più tempo del previsto.” aggiunse, affrontandoli uno a uno con lo sguardo, remissivo.

“Manu, credimi, ho provato a dirgli che potevamo iniziare anche senza aspettare voi, ma il Mister non ce l’ha permesso.” spiegò Thomas. “Però possiamo mangiare adesso?” chiese trepidante, soddisfatto solo quando vide Löw annuire.

Fu il primo a lanciarsi verso il buffet e il primo a far ritorno al suo tavolo.

“Müllie, questo non fa parte dell’allenamento, non c’è bisogno di correre così!” ridacchiò Miroslav, sedendosi vicino a lui.  
“Lo so, ma in questo momento la squadra non c’entra, sto segnando punti solo per me!” fece un sorrisone l’altro, pronto ad attaccare il suo piatto di bacon, pancake e salsicce.

Miroslav scosse la testa divertito, spostando l’attenzione verso il suo più salutare piatto di affettati, sottilette e pane.

Non molto più tardi anche Roman e Per si sedettero al loro tavolo, ma gli occhi di tutti furono su Manuel, non appena si sedette lì con loro.

Del resto, come ogni mattina che si rispettasse, stava per avere le sue fette di pane con Nutella, è solo che quel giorno non aveva il corpo giusto per fare una cosa simile e passare inosservato.

“Non c’è niente di meglio per iniziare la giornata!” fece un sorrisone il portiere, ma poi sentendosi gli occhi di tutti su di sé si ricordò di qualcosa di fondamentale.  
“Oh, beh, io stavo solo cercando di, di...” balbettò.

“Ahaah, Phips, avevi ragione, ci sono rimasti tutti di sasso! Guarda le loro facce, non hanno prezzo!” si affrettò a salvarlo Philipp. “Hey ragazzi, è o non è stato uno scherzo imprevedibile? Voi credevate sul serio che il nostro caro Capitano stesse per mangiarsela!” scoppiò a ridere e Manuel capì cosa stava cercando di fare.

“Beh, Manu, io te l’avevo detto. Visto, ragazzi? Ogni tanto posso essere spiritoso anch’io!” fece spallucce Manuel, sollevato quando sentì gli altri ridacchiare.

“Okay, ora però, Phips, ridammi la _mia_ Nutella e riprenditi il tuo succo di mela con muesli e latte!” diede una spintarella a Manuel con un fianco, facendolo sedere alla sedia dopo e prendendo il suo posto.

“Sono così contento che lo scherzo sia finito, ora posso godermi il mio cibo nutriente e salutare!” finse di rallegrarsi Manuel, affondando il cucchiaio nella ciotola del muesli e mandandolo giù con un sorso di latte.

“Bene, bene, Nutella, vieni da paparino!” proseguì Philipp, con la sua imitazione di Manu più riuscita.

Afferrò una fetta di pane, affondò il coltello nel vasetto di Nutella e cominciò a spalmarla.

Ora che le cose sembravano tornate alla consueta routine, gli altri non badavano più molto a loro.  
Di contro, tutta l’attenzione di Philipp era rivolta a Miro e Thomas e alle loro interazioni.

Prima non ci era mai nemmeno lontanamente arrivato a pensarlo, ma ora che li guardava meglio, poteva giurare che di sicuro c’era qualcosa paragonabile al flirtare nel modo in cui Thomas rubava cibo dal piatto di Miro, Miro lo coglieva sempre sul fatto, fingendo di rimproverarlo e il più giovane gli sorrideva impacciato.  
O nel modo in cui Miro fingeva di dover prendere cose dal tavolo, come sale, pepe, acqua o tovagliolini, giusto per avere una scusa per strofinarsi contro il corpo di Thomas.  
E Philipp non poteva che sorridere intenerito a quella nuova coppia che aveva appena scoperto.

Miro trovò un’altra scusa per scivolare vicino a Thomas.

“Mi sbaglio io o Manu continua a guardarti insistentemente?” disse, con la gelosia che traboccava dal suo tono basso e asettico.  
Thomas fissò Philipp per un po’, con il massimo della discrezione e poi sorrise, facendo cadere una forchetta di proposito.  
“Tesoro, non è che guarda solo me, ci sta guardando entrambi... solo non so perché continua a sorridere come un idiota! Uhmm, forse è per quello che gli ho raccontato di stanotte!” bisbigliò a Miro, fingendosi intento a raccogliere la forchetta.

“Uh, beh, non mi importa se ci vuole guardare entrambi!” sorrise sollevato Miro, fingendo si aiutare Thomas a recuperare la forchetta. “E così gli hai detto di stanotte, eh?” sollevò un sopracciglio con aria intrigata, guardando il Bavarese.  
“Beh, giusto qualche accenno, ma non i dettagli più piccanti. Quelli li custodirò gelosamente fra i miei ricordi!” ammiccò Thomas verso di lui, prima che entrambi riemergessero, con Thomas che mise la forchetta ormai sporca da parte.

Manuel sembrava uno che stesse prendendo la più amara delle medicine, ma quello che aveva più difficoltà era senza dubbio Philipp, perché con un grandissimo sforzo aveva mangiato solo metà della prima fetta di pane e Nutella e ora stava combattendo per mangiar la seconda parte.

“Che ti prende, Manu? Di solito a quest’ora stai già attaccando la terza fetta!” lo prese in giro Roman.

“Lo so, ragazzi, ma, sapete, mi sono imposto di mangiare meno questa roba... vediamo quanto riesco a durare!” trovò una brillante scusa Philipp.

“Oh, Manu, è davvero lodevole da parte tua,” finse di congratularsi Manuel. “Ma almeno finisci la tua fetta. Non vogliamo sprechi, vero?” lo sfidò.

Non visto da nessuno, Philipp calciò la caviglia di Manuel e il portiere sussultò dolorante, ma senza emettere alcun suono.

“Sicuro, Phips, pensi che non ne sia in grado? Divorerò questa mezza fetta in un batter d’ali!” rise sprezzante e faticosamente riprese a mangiare.  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per mancanza di più informazioni su di loro (sono pessima io a non sapere le cose :/ ) inventerò un sacco di cose su Manu e Phips, le cose che preferiscono, i loro hobby, ecc..  
> Spero vi stia divertendo anche solo metà di quanto diverte me scriverla ;)  
> Non siate timidi coi kudos o i commenti, non mordo mica XD  
> E ditemi se avete qualche richiesta, se posso vi accontento volentieri :)  
> Alla prossima ^^


	3. II I: Don’t think that I didn’t notice…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manuel e Philipp chicchierano del più e del meno, ma forse si dimenticano la cosa più importante..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scuaste il mega ritardo.. tra l'altro sto avevndo un po' di problemi di visualizzazione con AO3, non so nemmeno se questo capitolo si vedrà.. proviamo.
> 
> Grazie dei Kudos e della subscription, son contenta che ci sia qualcuno interessato a questa storiella folle folle ^^

“Oddio, credo che vomiterò a vita dopo aver ingurgitato tutta quella dannatissima Nutella!” si lamentò Philipp, lasciando la sala della colazione con Manu e il resto della squadra.

“Naaah, dubito che succederà con il mio stomaco!” ridacchiò il portiere. “Io posso digerire anche i sassi!” aggiunse, prima di rivolgere uno sguardo glaciale al Capitano. “Ed è meglio per te se è l’ultima volta che insulti la Nutella!”

“Ma il punto è che io non ho il tuo stesso appetito! E non credere che non abbia notato tutte le scodelle di Muesli che ti sei fatto fuori!” rimuginò Philipp, mentre si recavano al Pullman.

“Beh, non è poi così malaccio una volta che ti abitui al suo sapore di terriccio!” fece spallucce Manuel.  
“Hey! Guarda che on sa di terriccio!” protestò Philipp.

“Di certo non sa di Nutella!”

“Smettila di idolatrare la tua maledettissima Nutella tutto il tempo! E non t’azzardare a fare ingrassare il mio corpo anche solo di un chilo che io... OUCH!” lo minacciò il Capitano, prima di andare a sbattere contro la porta del pullman.

“Stai attento! E smettila di picchiare la testa! Non credere che non abbia notato gli altri bernoccoli, finirai per causarmi danni al cervello!” starnazzò Manuel, mentre si incamminavano per il corridoio.

“A dire il vero, ciò non può accadere, poiché è il mio cervello intrappolato nel tuo corpo!” gli spiegò pazientemente Philipp, massaggiandosi la testa.  
“Uh, hai ragione!” riconobbe Manuel, mentre cercava senza successo di mettere il suo zaino sulla rete portabagagli.

Dopodiché si voltò verso Philipp, come se illuminato e anche un po’ contrariato.

“Lo vedi? Comincia già a dare i suoi effetti, perché il mio cervello lavora un po’ peggio di prima!” accusò il più vecchio.

“Accidenti, Manu, comincio a pensare che la Nutella ti abbia inondato il cervello!” alzò gli occhi il Capitano, mentre si godeva divertito tutti i tentativi di Manuel di posizionare il suo zaino.

“Ti serve un po’ d’aiuto con quello?” si offrì gentilmente il più vecchio.

“Sì, te ne prego; non ho mai avuto questo tipo di problemi prima d’ora.” borbottò  il più giovane,arrendendosi e passando il suo zaino a Philipp.

“Io li ho, ogni giorno e dovunque, anche mentre faccio la spesa, quando non sono in grado di raggiungere l’ultimo barattolo su uno scaffale!” confessò Philipp, godendosi i vanataggi della sua nuova altezza e riuscendo a posizionare lo zaino accanto al suo alla perfezione.

“Beh, se mai riavrò indietro il mio corpo, considerami il tuo aiuto personale ogni volta che vai a fare la spesa, quando ne avrai bisogno.” gli fece l’occhiolino il portiere, strappandogli un sorriso.

Trovarono più conveniente sedersi uno accanto all’altro, anche perché Philipp aveva altro da discutere con Manuel.

Ma questo sarebbe successo solo dopo il discorso di motivazione di Löw , mentre l’autista metteva in moto il Pullman.

“Allora, che mi dici di Thomas e Miro?”  domandò casuale Philip, in un bisbiglio.

“Thomas e Miro cosa?” si face più teso Manuel.

“Lo sai.”

“No, Phips, non so proprio un bel niente!”

Sedevano vicino a Sami e Mesut, entrambi impegnati ad ascoltar musica, dietro a Roman che stava sonnecchiando e davanti a Julian che stava guardandosi un film con il suo iPad. Quindi non c’era una singola possibilità che qualcuno li potesse sentire, anche se usavano i loro veri nomi.

“Manu...” canticchiò Philipp, insistente.

Silenzio.

“E tu come lo sai, comunque?” lo interrogò il portiere, dopo pochi secondi.

“Thomas non era nella sua stanza ieri e quando stamattina è tornato mi ha detto dove ha passato la notte. E con chi.” spiegò Philipp. “Lo sai, lui pensa che io sia te, quindi...”

“Lo so, lo so. Vabbè, non è colpa mia se lo hai scoperto così. Immagino che tu ora sia scioccato e...”

“Non sono scioccato. Un po’ sorpreso sì, ma non negativamente scioccato.”

“Davvero?” gli chiese Manu, esterrefatto e l’altro annuì.

“E quindi ora cosa? Vorresti i dettagli? Non chiedere a me, chiedi a Thomas, è il tipo di individuo al quale piace raccontarti cose.” gli suggerì il più giovane.  
“No, non voglio alcun dettaglio. E’ solo che mi dispiace così tanto per loro!” blaterò Philipp.

“Uh?”  
Voglio dire, guardali. Miro sta seduto vicino a Per e Thomas se ne sta tra Jerome e Mario... loro dovrebbero essere liberi di stare insieme anche adesso." gli fece notare il Capitano.

Manuel lo fissò come se gli fosse spuntata una seconda testa.

"Che cosa? Parole che arrivano da uno che ha pubblicato un libro sul non dichiararsi mai gay se sei un giocatore di calcio a livello professionale!" gli ricordò.

"Accidenti, sei il solito esagerato! Primo, non era un libro, ma solo qualcosa che ho menzionato nella mia biografia... e secondo, non sto certo dicendo che Miro e Thom dovrebbero indire una conferenza stampa e far sapere al mondo intero della loro relazione. Ma lo dovrebbero dire alla squadra, sono certo che li capirebbero tutti,  forse perfino Jogi!" precisò Philipp.

Manuel ridacchiò.

"Oh, beh, non credo che Jogi sarebbe pazzo di gioia nell'apprenderlo ... ma non importa!" fece spallucce.  
"Piuttosto, hey, non sapevo che queste faccende ti stessero tanto a cuore!" aggiunse, facendo un sorrisetto al suo interlocutore.

"E' solo che non lo trovo affatto giusto. E poi chissà? Forse Miro e Thom non sono nemmeno gli unici a nascondersi nella squadra... e un buon Capitano che si rispetti dovrebbe sempre aiutare i suoi  
compagni, sia in campo che fuori." si giustificò.

Manuel si girò verso Bastian e Lukas che - sopresa, sorpresa! – erano seduti vicini, parlottando fra loro, ridacchiando e facendosi gli occhi a cuori a vicenda tutto il tempo. E poi gettò lo sguardo su Mats e Benedikt, allo stesso modo. Oh, andiamo, due Capitani di due squadre arcinemiche si supponeva che si dovessero gettare occhiatacce ogni volta che incrociavano lo sguardo e che non sopportassero l'uno la presenza dell'altro, se non quando erano obbligati a giocare nella  
Nazionale. Tuttavia, in quel momento non stavano giocando ed erano seduti così appiccicati che quasi Mats era in braccio a Benedikt ed entrambi sorridevano come idioti, chissà perchè quasi incapaci di evitare un qualsiasi contatto fisico fra loro.

\- _Ma la Nazionale è cieca o cosa?_ \- si domandò il perspicace portiere.

“Beh, Phips, sono sicuro che ci sia qualcuno al quale non serve né il tuo permesso, supporto o comprensione per quello!” affermò.

Philipp si corrucciò e Manuel si divertì a vedere i suoi stessi lineamenti assumere un’espressione tanto confusa.  
Non c’era da stupirsi se i suoi fan l’avevano soprannominato ‘Ducky’, lui una papera la ricordava sul serio!

“Che intendi dire?” lo interrogò Philipp.

“Niente, amico mio.” rispose vago il portiere, ridacchiando.

“Beh, il punto è che, sai, se avessi un ragazzo nella squadra, mi piacerebbe stare con lui ogni momento che voglio, almeno quando ci alleniamo con gli altri.” asserì Philipp.

Questa volta fu il Capitano che ebbe il privilegio di vedere la sua espressione più attonita.

“Cioè, non che io abbia un ragazzo in segreto qui,” aggiunse. “O da qualsiasi altra parte. Non mi piacciono nemmeno gli uomini, per la cronaca.” precisò, con l’intento di rendere quel punto il più chiaro possibile.

“Nemmeno a me!” lo informò Manuel.

Per qualche strana ragione, calò  un silenzio imbarazzante fra loro, prima che il Pullman raggiungesse la sua destinazione.  
Era ora di allenarsi.

“Oh, cazzo!” imprecò Philipp, mentre lasciavano il Pullman.  
“Che c’è che non va?” gli domandò Manuel.

“E me lo chiedi pure! Temo che non abbiamo usato il nostro tempo libero nel più produttivo dei modi.” si lamentò il Capitano.  
“E perché mai? Erano solo un po’ di chiacchiere innocenti, prima dell’allenamento, come sempre.” ribadì Manuel.

“Sì, ma questa volta, nel caso tu te lo sia scordato, non giocheremo nei nostri soliti ruoli.” gli ricordò molto pazientemente Philipp.

“Oh, cazzo, è vero!” imprecò allo stesso modo il portiere. “Attento, stavolta abbassala la testa!” avvertì Philipp, impedendogli di picchiare ancora contro la porta del Pullman.  
“Grazie.” bofonchiò Philipp, evitando così quello che sarebbe stato l’ennesimo bernoccolo della giornata.

“Uhmm, immagino sia troppo tardi adesso per i consigli.” fece le sue considerazioni Manuel.

“Sì, tutto quello che posso dirti è di tenere sempre un occhio sull’intera squadra e dir loro cosa devono fare, se necessario.” gli spiegò Philipp.  
“E tutto quello che posso dirti io è... difendi la porta!” lo consigliò Manuel.

Philipp gli rivolse un’occhiata glaciale.

“Oh, ma davvero? Non ci sarei mai arrivato da solo!” sibilò sarcastico, prima che Ron-Robert lo trascinasse via con sé, agli spogliatoi.

(Fine prima parte)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La seconda arriverà al più presto possibile... spero che intanto vi sia piaciuta fin qui ^^


	4. II II: Don’t think that I didn’t notice…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comincia l'allenamento... e ne succedono di cose!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rieccomi, l’ho detto che sono un bradipo a tradurre, scusate. Se non altro, con questo sono in pari anche con gli aggiornamenti Inglesi :)

  
II: Don’t think that I didn’t notice…

“Bene, Philipp, assicurati che i ragazzi si preparino in fretta, vi voglio in campo fra cinque minuti!” ordinò Joachim a Manuel.  
“Uh? Sì, sicuro, anche prima se ci riesco.” blaterò, correndo via.

_\- Sì, probabilmente è una cosa che avrebbe detto Philipp_ – rimuginò, raggiungendo gli altri.

“Hey, ragazzi, prima arrivate in campo e più contento sarà Jogi.” li avvisò, prima di scorgere un certo qualcuno lottare con qualcosa che lui conosceva molto bene.

“Hai bisogno di aiuto?” si offrì, sedendosi vicino a Philipp che stava tirando i lacci dei guantoni con i denti.  
“Sì, ti prego, sembra così facile quando vedo te mentre li metti.” balbettò l’altro, mentre Manuel gli aggiustava meglio i guanti sulle mani, prima di fissarglieli.  
“Fatto!” gli sorrise il più giovane. “Accidenti, non riesco a credere che non riuscivi a fare una cosa così facile!” ridacchiò.  
“Mr. Faccio-tutto-alla-perfezione, guarda che hai messo la fascia di Capitano al contrario!” ribatté Philipp.  
“Dannazione!” imprecò Manuel, mentre l’altro gliela sistemava.  
“Ecco fatto. Ora sì che sembri un vero Capitano.” gli sorrise il più vecchio.  
“Ma io non mi sento affatto come un vero Capitano.” borbottò Manuel.  
“Se è per questo nemmeno io mi sento affatto un portiere!” confessò Philipp, visibilmente preoccupato.

Gli altri giocatori non ebbero alcun tipo di problema e tre minuti dopo il riscaldamento stava già iniziando.  
Passo facile. Manuel e Philipp a questo erano abituati. Soltanto con corpi differenti.

“Dannazione! Non li raggiungerò mai quei piedi!” si lamentò il Capitano, allungandosi più che poteva.  
“A qualcuno manca la flessibilità, eh? Per me è uno scherzetto!” si vantò Manuel, toccandosi le punte dei piedi con estrema facilità, effettivamente.  
“Non vale, tu sei sempre così bravo a piegarti!” ribatté Philipp, prima di capire quanto quella frase potesse essere equivocata, soprattutto a giudicare dal modo in cui Manuel lo stava guardando.  
“Uh, brutta scelta di parole, volevo dire.. con  gli esercizi adesso!” precisò, arrossendo fino alle punte dei capelli.

Manuel continuò a ridacchiare tutto il tempo, così tanto che Philipp fu quasi grato a Löw quando cominciò a farli correre.

“Va bene. Teniamo le squadre dell’altra volta. prendete le vostre posizioni così possiamo iniziare.” istruì tutti il coach.  
Philipp lo avvicinò.  
“Beh, Mister, io credo che dovrebbe fare giocare Ron-Robert anziché me, potrebbe rivelarsi davvero utile e ha bisogno di allenarsi anche lui, quindi…”  gli suggerì con fare casuale.  
“Beh, Neuer, prova a darmi dei consigli quando diverrai coach anche tu!” borbottò il più vecchio. “Ora chiudi il becco e vai alla tua postazione!”  
Sospirando, Philipp si avviò alla porta, ma sembrava più che si stesse recando al patibolo.  
Al contrario, Manuel trotterellò felice a metà campo. Non riusciva a credere alla sua fortuna, quello era un sogno che si stava avverando.  
E nessuno gli avrebbe gridato se avesse oltrepassato la linea.  
Era solo questione di adattare le sua capacità a un corpo così minuto – anche se indubbiamente adorabile – .

Thomas era contento che Löw avesse deciso di mantenere le squadre dell’ultima volta, perché questo significava che lui e Miroslav sarebbero stati rivali ancora una volta.  
Anche se un po’ gli mancava il loro stupendo gioco di squadra, la grande intesa e i continui assist l’uno all’altro, Thomas trovava incredibilmente divertente marcare il suo uomo, in tutti i sensi.  
E dato che le probabilità di avere Bayern contro Lazio per quella stagione calcistica erano nulle, lui aveva intenzione di godersi ogni momento di quella partita d’allenamento.

L’incontro era iniziato e ancor più presto di quanto s’aspettasse, Thomas vide Miro ricevere la palla da Lukas e puntare all’area avversaria.  
Ma il giovane attaccante era già a metà campo, determinato a non rendere le cose facili al suo amato.  
“Fine della corsa, Opa, dove credi di andare?” lo provocò, mentre cercava di rubargli il pallone dai piedi, ma Miro non lo lasciò vincere.  
“Ne deve passare ancora di acqua sotto i ponti prima che tu riesca a fermarmi!” ghignò con fare un po’ spaccone Miroslav, prima di fare un tunnel fra le gambe parzialmente aperte di Thomas e fregarlo, fuggendo via col pallone.

Dribblò facilmente anche Manuel e Benedikt, prima di vedere André libero. Fece un assist per lui.  
André calciò con molta potenza, mentre Philipp pregava ogni santo che conosceva, stando lì fermo in piedi, teso come una corda di violino.  
La palla colpì la traversa e finì fuori dal campo.  
“PORCO CAZZO, ANDRE, STAVI CERCANDO DI UCCIDERMI O COSA? NON TIRARE PIU’ LA PALLA COSI’ DANNTAAMENTE FORTE!” starnazzò Philipp, in preda al panico.

“Cosa?” si voltò verso di lui il povero André, confuso.  
Manuel si precipitò dall’attaccante, con una risatina nervosa.  
“Oh, non dare retta a Manu, ti sta solo provocando!” Fece spallucce, mentre, non visto , fulminava Philipp con lo sguardo.  
“Ah, la metti così, Manu? Bene, la prossima volta che ho l’occasione, colpirò la palla così velocemente  che non la vedrai nemmeno!” replicò André, offeso nel suo amor proprio.

C’era un certo qualcuno a cui non era piaciuto nemmeno un po’ ciò che aveva appena visto.

“Che cazzo era quello, Manu? Perché non ti sei maledettamente mosso?” sbottò Joachim, chiaramente contrariato.  
Philipp doveva pensare più in fretta di quanto non avesse mai fatto prima. E doveva pensare come Manuel, per giunta.  
“Beh, Mister, conosce bene sia me sia il mio occhio clinico. Non ho fatto  nulla, semplicemente perché avevo già battezzato la palla fuori, subito dopo che André ha tirato. Quindi, mi dica, che motiva c’era di sprecare energie per un’azione che sarebbe stata del tutto inutile e superflua?” replicò con molta calma Philipp, riuscendo anche ad affrontare lo sguardo dell’allenatore senza timore.

L’espressione incazzata di Joachim diventò un sorrisetto compiaciuto.  
“Ho sempre amato questa tua qualità, Manuel, ma apprezzerei ancora di più se evitassi di correre questi rischi stupidi!” ribatté con autorità.  
“Non succederà più!” assicurò Philipp, sollevato come lo era Manuel.

Ripresero a giocare e Philipp riuscì a rendere il suo calcio di rinvio dal fondo un vero e proprio assist per Manuel, che avvantaggiandosi della sua posizione non marcata corse in avanti, in direzione della porta.  
Le sue condizioni minuti lo rendevano leggero come una farfalla, cosa che gli permise di correre più veloce e dribblare ogni difensore.  
Ed eccolo lì, di fronte alla porta, affrontando un Roman piuttosto sorpreso e pronto a dargli molto filo da torcere.  
La palla era dentro la rete un attimo dopo che Roma si era tuffato dalla parte opposta.  
Manuel avrebbe potuto piangere di gioia.

Non solo aveva finalmente potuto oltrepassare quella proibitissima linea di metà campo, ma era anche riuscito a segnare un gol meraviglioso.  
Tutti nella sua squadra si stavano congratulando con lui e anche Philipp era davvero felice per quel momento di gloria dell’amico, fortemente meritato.

Ma il certo qualcuno di prima stava per rovinargli la festa.

“Dannazione, Philipp, ti ha dato di volta il cervello? Quello cosa diavolo era?” ruggì Joachim.  
“Beh... non saprei, un gol forse?” azzardò Manuel.

“Ovvio che era un goal, dannato geniaccio! Ma... perché? E’ un allenamento, nel caso tu te lo sia scordato. Se avessi un tale spirito di iniziativa durante un incontro ufficiale non potrei esserne più felice, ma NON durante un allenamento, mai e poi mai! Devi rispettare il tuo ruolo e testare le abilità dei tuoi compagni!” gli fece la ramanzina Löw. “Thomas e Mario erano liberi. Avresti dovuto passar  la palla a uno di loro.” proseguì.

“Sacrosante parole, Mister. Questi Capitani malati di protagonismo sono una piaga per il mondo del calcio!” asserì Thomas, con fare troppo servile.  
“Chiudi il becco, Müller!” alzò gli occhi il coach, prima di ricordarsi di qualcosa che non aveva considerato.

Si voltò verso Jerome e Per. “Hey, voi due, perché Thomas e Mario erano così liberi? Fate meglio il vostro lavoro!” li rimproverò e entrambi annuirono, remissivi come agnellini.

\- _Se non altro il caro vecchio Jogi è troppo incazzato per notare le stranezze_. – ponderò Manuel, ma era un altro il suo pensiero principale nella mente.  
\- _Ho segnato. Ho segnato! Ho. Dannatamente. Segnato. E ho fatto fare a Roman la figura dell’idiota! Dopo chiederò a Phips di prenderlo in giro per me!_ -

La partitella riprese. Lukas tirò la palla da centrocampo, Miroslav la ricevette, ripassandogliela.

Il Polacco più giovane si lanciò nell’area avversaria ma Bastian era sulla sua strada e lo stava aspettando.  
Al contrario di Thomas, lui marcava a zone e, chissà perché, Lukas finiva sempre nella sua zona.  
“No, Basti, non ci provare neanche, non avrai niente da me!” Lukas annunciò, schivando ogni tentativo del Tedesco di rubargli palla.  
Bastian sfoderò il più sexy dei suoi sorrisetti.

“Non è quello che mi hai detto stanotte, nel mio letto, dolcezza!” gli mormorò all’orecchio, accarezzandogli un fianco.

“Trattenuta!” urlò Jerome verso Hansi – che si stava improvvisando arbitro – e Hansi fu d’accordo, assegnando un calcio di punizione alla squadra di Lukas.  
Lukas sfidò Bastian con lo sguardo, prima di lasciare che Per tirasse.

Thomas riuscì a intercettare il tiro e dribblò Per che riuscì a riguadagnare il pallone, ma solo temporaneamente. Anche Manuel cercò di intervenire in scivolata, ma non era ancora abituato alle sue dimensioni attuali e quindi non risultò un’azione molto incisiva, volta ad aiutare Thomas, ma il giovane riuscì a riprendersi il pallone con le sue forze.

Thomas continuò a correre, determinato a segnare, ma Miro era pronto a fermarlo.  
“Spiacente, Müllie, ma non posso proprio lasciarti passare. Hai qualcosa che voglio.” sogghignò Miroslav, rubandogli la palla e passandola a Erik che la passò subito a Jerome.

\- _No, ti prego, il contropiede no!_ – pregò silenziosamente Philipp, profondamente preoccupato.  
\- _Fare il portiere non è poi così difficile... tranne quando qualcuno si avvicina alla porta!_ -

E qualcosa gli dicieva che stava per succedere di nuovo.

Lukas corse lungo la fascia sinistra, ricevendo palla giusto in tempo per passarla a Miro, che si era lanciato davanti alla porta, prima che Thomas lo potesse fermare.  
Miro tirò con la precisione di un orologio Svizzero e la freddezza di un serial killer. Non poteva fallire. E infatti non fallì.  
Philipp si mosse, ma solo per nascondersi dietro un palo.

“Goal!” festeggiò la squadra di Miro con lui.  
Anche Thomas gli si avvicinò, ma con altri intenti.  
“Ascoltami bene, Miro. La prossima volta che vorrai ancora qualcosa da me, non essere così sicuro che te la concederò. E no, non mi riferisco a faccende in campo!” gli bisbigliò, con un broncio contrariato.  
“Allora farti cambiare idea sarà la vera sfida, tesoro!” ammiccò verso di lui il Polacco.  
   
Dire che Löw era sconvolto era un eufemismo.

“Per dio, Manuel! Che accidenti c’è che non va in te oggi?” gridò al portiere.

\- _Principalmente il fatto che NON sono Manuel!_ – rispose mentalmente Philipp.

Il vero Manuel intervenne in suo soccorso.

“Sa che c’è, Mister? Io immagino che Manu sia solo un po’ stressato; a proposito, è proprio di questo che parlavamo in segreto stamattina, prima di fare colazione.” Lo informò. “Ed è comprensibile: del resto ieri è stato sottoposto a una pressione non indifferente. Credo che sia più che normale reagire in questo modo, sarebbe potuto capitare a chiunque altro nella squadra.” sentenziò.  
Il coach lo guardò con diffidenza.  
“Davvero credi che sia così?”

“Sì, Mister, Philipp ha ragione, diciamo che oggi non mi sento me stesso al cento per cento, ma è soltanto una cosa temporanea.” assicurò Philipp. “Quindi, la prego, non badi molto alle mie performance oggi.” lo supplicò. “O, meglio ancora, perché non mi sostituisce con Ron-Robert? Sono certo che non vi delud...”  
“Neanche per sogno, Manuel, smettila di chiederlo. Tu rimarrai dannatamente in porta e farai del tuo meglio per ricordarmi perché ti ho voluto nella rosa dei titolari!” lo rimproverò Joachim, scocciato.

“Perfetto. E prometto che anch’io farò la mia parte. Meno momenti di gloria di fronte alla porta e molta più difesa. Farò in modo che Manu lavori il meno possibile!” garantì Manuel.  
Löw grugnì in risposta qualcosa che assomigliava molto vagamente a un ‘Okay’ e tornò a sedersi sulla sua panca.  
Philipp col labiale mimò  un ‘Grazie’ in direzione di Manuel and Manuel gli rispose con un sorrisone estasiato, pronto a riprendere a giocare.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero vi piaccia ancora, grazie a chi legge ^^  
> Appena riesco metterò anche il nuovo capitolo di ‘Ich Liebe... ‘ devo ancora tradurne metà XD


	5. III I: Football, not Flirt-ball!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> la partita continua, i flirt continuano, l’imbarazzo continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusatee il ritardoo e grazie dei Kudos ^^

L’azione ripartì da Lukas, che calciò in direzione di Miro.

_\- Oh no, ti prego, non di nuovo Miro!-_ pregò silenziosamente Philipp, incerto su quale fosse la miglior mossa da fare e la posa più conveniente da assumere.

Fortunatamente per lui, Manuel sapeva in modo definitivo cosa fare. Calcolò meglio la distanza questa volta e scivolò con l’intento di rubare la palla dai piedi del Polacco e ci riuscì alla perfezione, senza nemmeno toccare il Panzer.

Ancora a terra, con un piede Manuel riuscì a passare la palla a Benedikt che, vedendo Lukas e Miro avventarsi su di lui come due furie, decise di tirare la palla fuori, perché al momento era a corto di migliori idee.

“Höwedes!” gli gridò Joachim, alzandosi e facendo sussultare il difensore. “Sei stato prudente.  E a me piace un po’ di prudenza ogni tanto nella mia squadra. Ben fatto.” approvò con un cenno del capo e Benedikt sorrise sollevato.

Mats eseguì la rimessa, puntando a Per, ma Thomas capì tutto e intercettò la palla, correndo in avanti.  
Dribblò tutti e poi vide Mario smarcarsi e avvicinarsi alla porta.  
Thomas fece un assist perfetto nella sua direzione e il più giovane calciò, ma – al contrario di Philipp – Roman non soffriva di crisi d’identità e riuscì a catturare la palla nella sue mani salde.

“Ben fatto, tutti voi!” incitò tutti Joachim, mentre Roman eseguiva il calcio di rinvio.

Mats fu quello che saltò più in alto di tutti e toccò per primo la palla, che riuscì a mettere a terra con un colpo di petto.

Kevin era troppo lontano per rientrare nella sua area in tempo, Manuel era impegnato a tenere a bada Mario, Mesut e Bastian se la stavano vedendo con Lukas e Sami – La verità va detta, per lo più Sami e Mesut si stavano guardando come se avessero voluto strapparsi le rispettive magliette di dosso e godersi un gran bel momento – perciò Philipp era da solo contro di Mats e doveva contare solo sulle proprie forze.

E Mats era più determinato che mai a calciare.

“No, no, no, no, NO, no!” ripeté il biondo, come un mantra, rendendo le sue mani nei guantoni due pugni e cominciando ad agitare le braccia freneticamente, mentre teneva gli occhi chiusi.

Non era certo quello il modo più consono di fermare una palla, ma grazie a chissà quale sorta di miracolo di Dio, funzionò, perché con uno dei suoi sconsiderati movimenti, un pugno fece contatto con la palla volante, spedendola oltre la linea di metà campo.

Sconvolto, Joachim si avvicinò ad Hansi.  
“Ti prego, Hansi, dimmi che mi sono immaginato tutto e che Manuel non ha davvero chiuso gli occhi mentre cercava di parare la palla!” borbottò, fissando quel portiere che aveva problemi non irrilevanti a riconoscere.

“Io temo che l’abbia fatto davvero.” confermò l’arbitro improvvisato, esterrefatto quanto il suo superiore. “Devo forse interrompere il gioco perché gli vuoi parlare un attimo?” intuì.  
“No, ad essere sinceri, ora come ora non saprei nemmeno che cosa dovrei dirgli.” blaterò il confuso allenatore, tornando alla panchina.

 

Lukas corse in direzione della palla, prima che atterrasse, ma Bastian ebbe la stessa idea e i due finirono per litigare. Lukas spinse Bastian a terra, cadendo sopra di lui con quell’azione.  
“Fallo!” dichiarò Hansi, fischiando. “Anche se immagino che per voi sia estremamente piacevole, alzatevi in piedi!” aggiunse, facendo arrossire all’istante i due amanti non così segreti, fra le risate generali di tutti.

Anche Joachim rise a quella battuta del suo assistente, dopodiché si rivolse a Philipp. Non sapeva ancora bene che cosa dirgli, ma qualcosa doveva pur dire.

“Beh, Manuel, senza dubbio è stato davvero bizzarro, ma in qualche modo utile.” affermò e Philipp sorrise.  
Lui ancora non riusciva a credere di essere riuscito a respingere la palla.  
Anche il Manuel vero lo stava guardando, in un misto di orgoglio e divertimento.

“Hai fermato quel pallone, quindi in un certo senso stai ritornando in te; ma ti prego, se ci tieni anche solo in minima parte alla mia salute, non rifare una cosa del genere mai più, altrimenti non credo che arriverò alla fine del Mondiali ancora... vivo!” aggiunse l’allenatore, molto preoccupato.  
“Oh no, Coach, stavo solo... sperimentando, non succederà più!” assicurò Philipp, abbassando lo sguardo con aria colpevole e sottomessa.

- _Forse_ – aggiunse nella sua mente.

Più tempo passava in porta e meno la cosa gli piaceva.

 

Benedikt aveva approfittato di quella breve pausa per farsi più vicino a Mats.  
“Non preoccuparti, piccolo, andrà meglio la prossima volta. Era davvero un bel tiro, per la cronaca. Continua solo a provare.” mormorò, posando la mano sulla spalla del moro.  
Mats ridacchiò, fissandolo intensamente.

“Nel caso tu te lo sia scordato, ci si aspetta che tu debba essere felice se non sono riuscito a segnare. Indossiamo pettorine con colori diversi, ricordi? Il che significa squadre rivali.” gli fece notare, indicandogli la sua pettorina arancione e poi quella verde del biondo.  
Benedikt semplicemente fece spallucce.

“Sì, e con questo? E’ sempre la Germania, va tutto a vantaggio della nostra amata Mannschaft!” si giustificò lui. “E comunque, sappi che ti odio con passione ogni volta che segni contro il mio Schalke!” aggiunse, facendo ridere il suo compagno.  
“Stanne pur certo che il feeling è reciproco, tesoro. Più distante ti tieni dalla porta del mio Dortmund è meglio è.” gli fece l’occhiolino. “Quindi cosa? Hai intenzione di festeggiare con me se segno oggi? Proprio qui, di fronte a tutti?” sfidò il biondo.  
“Perché no? Tu cerca di farlo succedere e poi vedremo...” lo sorprese Benedikt con la sua risposta.  
   
Nel frattempo la palla era ancora in campo e Mesut ne deteneva il controllo. Thomas fu il più veloce a liberarsi del suo marcatore e richiamò la sua attenzione, perciò il Turco passò il pallone al Bavarese, che non perse alcun secondo prezioso e corse verso la porta.

Roman sapeva già di non avere alcuna possibilità di fermarlo, ancor prima di provare e non è che non ci provò. Lo fece e riuscì a sfiorare la palla con le dita, ma non fu sufficiente per deviare la sua fatale destinazione.

“Gooooooooal!!” esultò Thomas, correndo in cerchio.

Mesut, Bastian, Benedikt, Manuel e Mario festeggiarono con lui e anche Philipp abbandonò temporaneamente la sua postazione, per potersi congratulare con la giovane punta.  
   
“Ottimo lavoro, Thomas!” gli sorrise. “Adesso, ragazzi, dovremmo restare più chiusi, ma no troppo, altrimenti quelli ci fregano con il contropiede! Dobbiamo trovare il giusto equilibrio.” sentenziò.  
   
Tutti, all’infuori di Manuel, lo guardarono attoniti.  
   
“Hey, Manu, da quando in qua decidi tu quel che dobbiamo fare?” parlò Bastian, a nome di tutti. “Il Vice capitano sono io, nel caso te lo sia scordato. E comunque non mi sembra che ora ci manchi un Capitano, dico bene, Fips?” aggiunse, rivolto a Manuel.  
   
“Uh! Certo che sono qui io e non potrei essere più d’accordo con i suggerimenti di Manu, questo ragazzo ha delle intuizioni geniali a volte!” asserì Manuel, sorridendo a Philipp. “Quindi sì, è questo che dobbiamo fare. Coraggio, ragazzi, nessuno di loro riuscirà ad avvicinarsi ancora nella zona di Manu!”incitò tutti, avendo la necessaria autorità per farlo.  
   
Come volevasi dimostrare, tutti annuirono con un sorrisone, recuperando le loro postazioni, mentre il pallone veniva posizionato sulla linea di metà campo.  
   
Miro era pronto a calciare, proprio di fronte a Thomas, mentre aspettava il fischio di Hansi.  
   
“Hey, Mullie, visto che adesso hai segnato anche tu, non sei un po’ più incline a perdonarmi? “ azzardò, calciando la palla in direzione di Jerome, non appena Hansi ebbe fischiato.  
“Ti piacerebbe!” lo sfidò con lo sguardo Thomas, mentre entrambi seguivano l’azione, ma al momento il loro intervento non era richiesto.  
   
Thomas registrò nella mente le parole del suo ragazzo e si accigliò.  
   
“Che ti prende?” domandò Miro, inquieto, quasi come se presagisse qualcosa.  
   
“Aspetta un attimo. Tu eri un po’ troppo felice per il mio gol. Non è che hai cercato di facilitarmi, vero?” lo interrogò il più giovane.  
   
“Io ho fatto… cosa?! No, certo che no! Non è quello che ho detto. Tanto per cominciare, non sono contento che la squadra rivale della mia abbia segnato, ma sono felice per te che sia stato tu a farlo.” precisò il Polacco, con estrema calma. “Inoltre, non potrei mai farti qualcosa di così umiliante. Ti rispetto, non solo come giovane uomo meraviglioso, ma anche come giocatore brillante; quindi il minimo che possa fare è offrirti una reale sfida ogni volta che ci affrontiamo in una partita.” dichiarò.  
   
“Buono a sapersi.” fece un sorrisetto il Bavarese. “Ma ce l’ho ancora con te per prima!” gli rinfacciò.  
   
“Prima quando eravamo uno contro l’altro e io ti ho offerto una vera sfida, come quella che ti meriti?” gli fece pazientemente notare Miroslav.  
   
Del resto, una relazione con Thomas Müller richiedeva un sacco di pazienza.  
   
“Ehmm.. sì…” mugugnò il più giovane.  
   
“Così come eri arrabbiato con me pochi minuti fa, quando credevi che ti avessi lasciato passare di proposito, che ti avessi concesso di segnare?” riprovò Miro.  
   
“Sì, esattamente quello!” si impuntò Thomas.  
   
Era perfettamente consapevole che gli stesse facendo una scenata per niente, me non lo avrebbe mai pubblicamente ammesso.  
   
La suddetta ben nota pazienza di Miroslav era ormai evaporata.  
   
“Quindi, fammi capire, non importa quel che faccio, tu ce l’avrai con me, sia se mi comporto come un valido avversario che si rispetti, sia che abbia un atteggiamento parziale nei tuoi confronti. Accidenti, ma così non ha alcun senso!” sbottò.  
   
“Quello che è! Non lo so, forse mi piace avercela con te e basta, perché è divertente!” ribatté Thomas, ma perdendo tutta quella sicurezza di sé che aveva prima.  
   
“Beh, indovina un po’? Adesso me l’hai dato tu un valido motivo per avercela con te!” sibilò Miro, allontanandosi da lui.  
   
Visto che non erano molto distanti da lui, Manuel aveva assistito all’intera scena e decise che andare dal suo migliore amico e cercare di tirarlo su fosse la cosa migliore da fare.  
   
Del resto, la palla era contesa fra Bastian, Lukas, Matthias, Kevin, Julian and Skhodran e la situazione non sembrava voler cambiare; perciò quello era il momento più adatto per intervenire.  
   
“Non temere, Thomas, tornerà da te e lo riconquisterai, come sempre. Sai che pende dalle tue labbra. Devi solo ricordare un po’ più spesso a te stesso che, al contrario di te, Miro è già un adulto e questo tuo atteggiamento infantile gli deve dare un fastidio dell’accidenti!” lo confortò, intrappolando il più giovane in un veloce e piccolo abbraccio.  
   
Thomas si separò da lui, fissando il biondo con l’espressione più confusa.  
   
“Grazie… apprezzo questo tuo interesse in merito a questa faccenda, ma non è nulla che possa compromettere l’armonia della tua squadra, okay’ E’ solo che Miro per me è come un mentore e…” tentò di giustificarsi Thomas, molto freddamente.  
   
Manuel era a dir poco sorpreso dalle maniere così brusche da parte del più piccolo, ma poi ne comprese il motivo: dal punto di vista di Thomas, lui non stava parlando con il suo migliore amico, che migliaia di volte lo aveva ascoltato e consigliato in merito ai suoi problemi sentimentali; lui stava interagendo con il suo Capitano, e nonostante fosse capitato ai due di interfacciarsi anche fuori dal campo, a uno stesso evento o in svariate situazioni, tra Philipp e Thomas non sussisteva affatto quella che si può chiamare una stretta amicizia.

“Va bene, sai, stavo solo controllando che tutti i miei compagni di squadra stessero bene...” blaterò, tornando a metà campo e cercando un po’ d’azione.

\- _Cosa intendeva con quel che ha detto a proposito di Miro? Non sembrava una questione calcistica... significa che Fips sa qualcosa?_ – si domandò Thomas.  
Era ancora confuso, ma non era quello il momento di pensarci.

La partita proseguì, ma fino alla fine del primo tempo non ci furono più tentativi di far gol, da parte di entrambe le squadre; benché ci fossero un sacco di interazine nel mezzo del campo, e non esattamente di tipo agonistico, fra dei giocatori che almeno in quella situazione si supponeva fossero nemici.  
Mentre tutti lasciavano il campo per rinfrescarsi e bere qualcosa, Joachim si avvicinò ad Hansi.

“Beh, spero che almeno nel secondo tempo torni a essere una partita di Football, non _flirt_ -ball!” brontolò il coach.

“Che intendi dire?” alzò un sopracciglio il suo vice.  
“Oh, andiamo, sei forse cieco? Non dirmi che non hai visto quel che ho visto io. Un’altra prova evidente ci p data da come Mesut se ne è uscito dal campo abbracciato a Sami, così come Lukas e Bastian sono così intenti  chiacchierare che sembra vivano in un mondo dove esistono soltanto loro due. A proposito, pure tu hai fatto una battutina in merito, al momento del fallo di Lukas!” gli ricordò.

“Ma io stavo solo scherzando! Vuoi proprio dire che quei due... Oh, Mein Gott!” replicò il più giovane, totalmente esterrefatto.  
“E non sono certo gli unici! Diciamo solo che quando ho cercato di diffondere un sentimento d’amore per la Mannschaft, qualcuno lo ha inteso troppo alla lettera!” confessò Joachim, sbuffando.

“Magari come Benni e Mats che sono un po’ troppo incollati l’uno all’altro per essere i Capitani delle due squadre più arci-rivali della Bundesliga?” azzardò Hansi.  
“Bingo!” sorrise il più anziano. Vedi? Finalmente riesci a vedere le cose nella mia stesa prospettiva! E di che cos’altro ti sei accorto?”

“Mm.. forse di Mario che qui sembra essere molto meno allegro ed è probabilmente dovuto all’assenza del componente più biondo nell’intero team?” ritentò Hansi, ridacchiando.  
Qualunque fosse il gioco a cui stavano giocando, cominciava a divertirsi.

“Sì, ma questo è così palese che scommetto che tutti nella squadra lo hanno notato!” spiegò Joachim. “Solo che è così strano non vedere Thomas che trotterella felicemente appresso a Miroslav, come al suo solito, devono aver litigato di nuovo.”  
Hansi ringraziò la sua buona stella che non stesse più usando il suo fischietto, altrimenti a quella notizia lo avrebbe inghiottito.  
“Cosa?! Perfino Miro? E con Thomas, per l’amor di Dio!” scosse la testa, quasi come se fosse un modo per scacciare quell’informazione.  
Quello era molto più di quanto il povero vice allenatore desiderasse sapere.

“Già, ma io non ho alcuna intenzione di giudicarli nella loro area privata. Non è quello il mio lavoro. Io devo solo valutare quel che combinano in campo e finché si comportano bene, a me sta bene così.” confessò Löw. “Al momento, i portieri, il Capitano e pochi altri sembrano gli unici che non hanno un secondo attaccamento alla squadra. Non mi fido nemmeno dei più giovani, quelli combineranno guai molto presto!” borbottò.  
“Ah, io non credo.” replicò Hansi. “Quindi, se sei già al corrente di questo amore- o – quello -che è che aleggia fra alcuni giocatori, che senso ha farli giocare nelle squadre opposte?” gli chiese.

“Beh, prova a pensarci un po’ su. Se fossero nella stessa squadra, sarebbero tutti troppo rilassati e probabilmente pure troppo felici; hanno già le partite della Nazionale per questo e in quel genere di partite non sono mai rilassati. Ma almeno durante gli allenamenti, se si devono fronteggiare l’un l’altro sono più inclini a farsi una reciproca buona impressione e quindi provano al meglio delle loro potenzialità!” fece un sorrisone.  
“A volte sei così astuto che mi metti paura!” confidò il suo vice, facendolo ridere.

“Ti dirò, a volte li capisco quei ragazzi. Magari avere qualcuno che non vedi l’ora di incontrare ogni volta che ci sono dispute Nazionali rende il nostro lavoro molto più piacevole, non lo credi anche tu?” mormorò Joachim, abbassando il suo tono di proposito.  
Ci fu un imbarazzante silenzio, riempito solo dalle domande silenziose di Hansi.

\- _Aspetta un attimo. Sta ancora parlando dei ragazzi, oppure... ?_ –

E il sorrisetto divertito di Joachim non lo stava affatto aiutando.  Tutto si stava facendo troppo ambiguo e la cosa che lo inquietava di più era che non riusciva nemmeno a capire se ne era spaventato un poco... o estremamente lusingato.  
   
Nel frattempo i giocatori si stavano godendo gli ultimi minuti di pausa.  
“Mi devi aiutare, Manu, Thomas mi sta tipo stalkerando, perché ha bisogno di consigli su non so nemmeno che casino con Miro... e io proprio non lo posso aiutare in questo!” si lagnò Philipp, raggiungendo il portiere.  
“Lo so e a me invece piacerebbe tanto aiutarlo, ma mi evita come se avessi la peste!” replicò Manuel. “Forse è tempo che affronti le sue faccende da solo e dimostri a Miro che è finalmente cresciuto!”

“Probabilmente questa è la migliore decisione, oppure prima della fine degli allenamenti tu troverai un minuto per raccontarmi quello che è accaduto e quello che hai bisogno di dire a Thomas.” decise il più vecchio.

“Proprio come ho parlato da Capitano, usando le tue parole, prima!” ricordò Manuel, sorridendo. “A proposito, non sei poi tanto male come portiere, per adesso va’ pure avanti con i tuoi... modi creativi di stoppare la palla!” scoppiò a ridere, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia da parte del suo interlocutore. “Ma dopo ho intenzione di darti dei preziosi consigli.” gli promise.

“Davvero? Quindi questo significa che c’è di più del ‘difendi la porta’ ?” lo scimmiottò Philipp.

“Sì, c’è e ho intenzione di mostrarti ogni cosa, ma non adesso. Resisti solo un altro po’, Fips,” gli fece l’occhiolino il più giovane, dandogli un’incoraggiante pacca sulla spalla.

   
Non troppo lontano per vederli, ma troppo lontano per poter sentire cosa si stavano dicendo, Christoph osservava Manuel e Philipp, domandandosi che mai avessero di tanto importante da doverne discutere così frequentemente.  
In un certo senso disprezzava Philipp per il modo in cui stava ‘monopolizzando’ Manuel.  
Anche lui aveva bisogno di parlargli e questa poteva essere l’occasione buona, ma dato che il secondo tempo stava per iniziare, avrebbe dovuto attendere la fine degli allenamenti.

   
Miroslav era impegnato a chiacchierare con Jerome e Per, perfettamente consapevole che Thomas gli stesse puntando addosso i suoi occhioni da cucciolo bastonato, ma era risoluto nel non farlo vincere per quella volta.

Solo si augurava che no ci sarebbe voluto troppo, sarebbe stato un vero peccato sprecare una notte e il letto di Miroslav senza Thomas dentro era freddo, nonostante le temperature elevate del Brasile.

Probabilmente Thomas stava pensando la stessa cosa ed era più determinato che mai a farsi perdonare dal suo Miro, con o senza l’aiuto di Manu.  
Ma ora come ora l’allenamento doveva avere l’importanza prioritaria.

 

(End I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sì, mi diverte pensare che anche Jogi abbia un lato tenero XD  
> Più modi creativi di Philipp per stoppare la palla, più flirt e più cose nella seconda parte.  
> Spero vi piaccia, se vi va di farmelo sapere mi farete fare un mega sorrisone ^^  
> Buonanotte!!


	6. III II: Football, not Flirt-ball!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> la partita prosegue, Mesut fa qualcosa di stupido, Fips sta vivendo un incubo, Manu cerca di aiutare, Mats e Benni non ce la fanno proprio a stare uno lontano dall’altro, Thomas a volte farebbe meglio a tener la bocca chiusa, Joachim sta per avere un esaurimento nervoso e... molto altro!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buongiornooo.. lenta come una tartaruga zoppa ma aggiorno anche questa! ^^  
> un grazie infinito a Hufflepuff_Fangirl <3

Il secondo tempo della partita d’allenamento era iniziato.  
Joachim non sapeva quale dio ringraziare per quello, ma almeno durante il primo quarto d’ora di gioco, le squadre sembrarono comportarsi realmente comportarsi come due team avversari.  
  
“Non lo so se è successo qualcosa e c’è stata un’invasione di alieni negli spogliatoi durante il break, che hanno rapito i miei ragazzi e ne hanno preso le sembianze, ma finalmente sto assistendo a un vero match, non a un episodio di ‘Beautiful’!” bisbigliò il coach a Hansi, a bordo campo, alla prima occasione disponibile di gioco interrotto.  
L’assistente si voltò verso il suo superiore, guardandolo con stupore.  
  
“Ovvio, non che io guardi quella stupidissima soap per femminucce, era solo un esempio!” si affrettò a precisare Joachim.  
“Beh, immagino che Miroslav potrebbe essere Ridge Forrester, sai, il più desiderato...” commentò Hansi, con nonchalance.  
“Cosa? Niente affatto, lui è il più anziano, come minimo deve fare Erik Forrester!” ribatte Joachim, cadendo dritto nella trappola astuta di Hansi.  
  
“Ha-ha, conosci i nomi dei personaggi così bene, quindi non venirmi a dire che non conosci quella soap!” gli fece notare Hansi, con un indice accusatore.  
“E va bene... però si direbbe che la conosci anche tu!” ribatté il coach, prima di tornare al suo atteggiamento da flirt. “Magari un giorno di questi potremmo seguire un episodio insieme...” accennò.  
  
Guardare la TV e condividere un comodo divano con Joachim. Hansi era eccitato al solo pensiero, ma sapeva che non era quello il momento adatto per abbandonarsi a quelle romantiche fantasie.  
  
“Io ..i-o cr-credo di aver una partita da arbitrare!” balbettò l’assistente, indietreggiando fino a metà campo, con l’intento di seguir meglio l’azione.  
Joachim sorrise a se stesso. Del resto, l’imbarazzo di Hansi era una delle cose ce più adorava di lui.  
  
  
Grazie a quella specie di litigata, Miroslav e Thomas non si scambiavano più nemmeno una parola durante le loro interazioni con la palla, ma cercavano entrambi di ostacolarsi, proprio come due avversari che si rispettino.  
Probabilmente la maggior parte del resto delle due squadre li doveva aver presi come esempio, perché anche le altre coppiette sembravano aver ricordato a se stesse che quello non era il momento più adatto per flirtare.  
Perciò ognuno in campo agiva con così tanta attenzione e determinazione che ciascun portiere vedeva la palla molto di rado e mai nel corso di un’azione pericolosa, per lo più grazie a un lancio troppo lungo da metà campo.  
Se Roman si stava annoiando non poco, Philipp era sereno e rilassato.  
  
\- _Perché un portiere non può limitarsi a fare solo questo?_ – considerò, mentre effettuava l’ennesimo calcio di rinvio.  
  
Si trasformò in un assist per Bastian, che stoppò la palla e corse, prima di scorgere Manuel libero e servirlo.  
Manuel ricevette palla e riuscì a dribblare sia Shrokodan, sia Erik, prima di passar la palla a Thomas.  
Ma ancora una volta Miro fece il suo lavoro e saltò più in alto del rivale, dando così inizio al contropiede.  
 Corse più veloce che poteva, evitando tutti, ma stavolta anziché puntare alla porta, il suo cuore generoso gli fece preferire passare la palla a Lukas, che stava sulla sinistra.  
Lukas si precipitò alla porta, pronto a godersi quel piccolo ma importante momento di gloria.  
Peccato che Mesut lo fermò. scivolando da dietro.  
  
Niente di speciale, è quello che di solito fa un difensore, ma il problema è che il Turco aveva completamente mancato la palla e i suoi piedi erano entrati in contatto con la caviglia del Polacco.  
Lukas cadde a terra, rotolandosi sull’erba, mentre si abbracciava la caviglia destra, facendo una smorfia di dolore e guaendo.  
  
“Ahia!!”  
  
Hansi fischiò, stoppando il gioco.  
Miroslav e Thomas corsero verso di lui.  
  
“Era una chiarissima occasione da gol, Mesut ha sbagliato e di grosso. Io chiedo un cartellino rosso per lui.” domandò Miro, in qualità di Capitano della sua squadra.  
  
Manuel il suo dovere di Capitano non lo stava facendo, Bastian era troppo occupato a controllare le condizioni fisiche di Lukas, nemmeno Philipp non si era mosso dalla sua porta, quindi il compito era toccato a Thomas.  
  
“Oh,andiamo, Lukas si è chiaramente gettato a terra, prima ancora che Mesut lo potesse anche solo toccare. Io chiedo un cartellino giallo per lui, per simulazione!” disse.  
  
Nel frattempo, Bastian era corso da Lukas, che stava ancora disteso a terra.  
  
“Lukas, va tutto bene? Ti prego, dimmi che non è niente di serio!” mormorò, la sua voce più dolce del miele, ma poi si voltò da Mesut, fulminandolo con un’occhiataccia. “Sei maledettamente uscito di senno? Se gli hai arrecato un danno grave, giuro che io...” ruggì, la sua voce più fredda del ghiaccio.  
“Sto bene, mio caro!” interruppe le minacce del suo ragazzo Lukas, riuscendo a rialzarsi con le sue sole forze. Si teneva ancora la caviglia con una mano, prima di testare se poteva ancora camminare, cosa che riusciva a fare.  
“Hey! Nessuno può parlare così al mio Mesut!” ringhiò Sami a Bastian. “E’ chiaro che non l’ha fatto di proposito ed è più dispiaciuto lui di chiunque altro. Ho ragione, piccolo?” aggiunse, con tono più pacato.  
“Certo, è sarò molto probabilmente cacciato via dal campo.” borbottò il Turco.  
  
Erano così assorti a parlare fra loro che non si accorsero di Joachim che arrivò alle loro spalle.  
  
“Che diavolo era quello?” sfuriò, facendo sussultare tutti.  
“Accidenti, ragazzi, grazie a Dio è soltanto un match di allenamento! Mesut, se fai una cosa così con la Francia, sarò costretto a toglierti dalla rosa iniziale, ti è chiaro?” lo rimproverò.  
“Lo so Mister e mi dispiace così tanto. Ho agito senza pensare saggiamente....” balbettò Mesut, fissando il terreno, con vergogna profonda.  
  
“Allora, Hansi, cos’hai deciso?” domandò Löw al suo assistente.  
“Non c’è la moviola, come nei match più importanti, ma mi basta quel che ho visto.” replicò Hansi. “Mi dispiace, Thomas,  ma ha ragione Miro. Lo so che Mesut non l’ha fatto con cattiveria, ma avrebbe potuto far male seriamente a Lukas. Inoltre, Lukas stava per segnare o per lo meno ci stava provando. Tutto ciò mi rende impossibile non assegnare un rigore per la squadra arancione ed espellere Mesut.” dichiarò, mostrando il cartellino rosso al Turco, che lasciò il campo.  
  
“Mes!” si lamentò Sami, preoccupato, ma Lukas gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.  
“Beh, Sami, almeno sta accadendo soltanto durante l’allenamento. Sarà al tuo fianco contro la Francia, giocando al suo meglio!” sorrise rassicurante il Polacco al Tunisino che annuì.  
“Grazie, Lukas, hai ragione. Ora dovresti battere il rigore.” gli ricordò Sami.  
“Lo so, ma non mi fido ancora così tanto della mia caviglia.” protestò Lukas.  
“Non contate su di me, lo sapete che i rigori non sono cosa che fa per me.” ammise Miroslav.  
“Okay, ragazzi, lo farò io!” si offrì Mats e tutta la squadra acconsentì.  
  
Non c’è bisogno di dire che Philipp era oltre il terrorizzato e si precipitò dal coach.  
  
“La prego, Mister, questo sarebbe un ottimo momento per fare un cambiamento e sostituirmi con Ron-Robert!” lo supplicò.  
“Chiudi il becco e va’ a fare il tuo lavoro, non voglio sentire più cacchiate del genere!” sibilò Joachim, impassibile.  
  
Spaventatissimo, Philipp tornò alla sua postazione, lentamente e sconfortato.  
  
“Andrà tutto bene. Cerca solo di fare quello che l’istinto ti suggerisce, non tormentarti troppo.” lo consigliò Manuel, accompagnandolo, prima di riprendere la sua posizione.  
  
\- _Il mio istinto mi suggerisce di prendere un aereo di ritorno per la Germania, ora!_ – ponderò Philipp, ma sapeva di non avere altra scelta e remissivo si preparò ad affrontare quell’ingiusto destino.  
   
“Visto? Sto accettando il verdetto senza nemmeno protestare. E’ un chiaro segno di maturità in me!” fece notare Thomas a Miroslav.  
“Cosa? Ma se hai appena detto che Lukas ha imbrogliato, per l’amor del cielo!” gli ricordò il più vecchio.  
“Sì, ma poi non ho più portato avanti la mia causa!” si giustificò il più giovane. “Comunque, sì che ha imbrogliato!” insistette.  
“Oh, ma fammi il piacere! Povero Lukas, ha ancora problemi a correre come si deve. Quello non è imbrogliare!” ribadì il Polacco.  
“Parli così soltanto perché Lukas è nella tua squadra; altrimenti saresti il primo a dirmi che ha imbrogliato!” ribatté il Tedesco.  
  
Miroslav lo fulminò con lo sguardo, profondamente offeso.  
Thomas si accorse troppo tardi di quel che aveva detto.  
  
“Oh sì, certo, nel caso te lo sia scordato, una volta ho ammesso di aver segnato di mano ed era durante un importante match contro il Napoli, che alla fine abbiamo anche perso; mentre questo è puro e semplice allenamento. Quindi, fammi un favore, non t’azzardare mai più a insegnare il fair play a me!” sibilò Miroslav, lasciando Thomas attonito e senza parole.  
  
“Beh, se non altro almeno mi ha parlato di nuovo...” si consolò debolmente il giovane Bavarese.  
  
Aveva una cosa in più da aggiungere alla lista di cose da farsi perdonare da Miroslav.  
   
  
Il momento era giunto.  
Hansi aveva già fischiato e Mats era pronto a colpire.  
  
\- _Dovrei andare a sinistra? Dovrei andare a destra? Dovrei..._ –  
  
Le considerazioni di Philipp furono interrotte dalla palla che colpì la rete nell’angolino destro, in basso.  
Mats aveva segnato prima ancora che lui avesse il tempo di provare a fermarlo.  
  
“Gooool!” esultò il Capitano del Borussia Dortmund, un po’ sorpreso.  
Segnare un gol a Manuel non era mai un’impresa facile, ma segnarlo così senza sforzo!  
  
Lukas, Julian, Miroslav, Sami e Roman lo abbracciarono, il resto del team festeggiò da lontano con gridolini entusiastici, ma Benedikt si fece strada fra tutti, per raggiungere il suo compagno.  
“Ce l’hai fatta, tesoro!” sorrise al suo ragazzo, abbracciandolo davanti a tutti, senza vergogna alcuna.  
  
“Höwedes! Che diavolo stai combinando?” sbottò Joachim.  
“Beh, io sto dando un bellissimo esempio di buona sportività; è di questo che il calcio dovrebbe essere all’insegna!” replicò Benedikt, ancora abbracciato a un Mats piuttosto attonito.  
 Non aveva mai sentito il suo Benni parlare in quel modo e mantenendo i nervi così saldi, nientemeno che con Joachim!  
“Questo significa che farai la stessa cosa venerdì, se la Francia segna contro di noi?” Lo interrogò il coach, un po’ risentito.  
“Io lo farei anche... se soltanto la Francia fosse bella come Mats!” fece spallucce Benedikt, facendo l’occhiolino al suo migliore amico, prima di separarsi.  
  
Joachim era perplesso, ma aveva problemi molto più seri di cui preoccuparsi.  
  
“Manuel! Che accidenti hai fatto? O meglio _non hai_ fatto?” ruggì, gettando un’occhiataccia al povero Philipp.  
“Io... stavo solo riflettendo...” blaterò.  
“Per Dio, Neuer! Non è una dannatissima partita di scacchi, è football! Non ha bisogno di riflessioni, ha bisogno di azione. E solitamente tu questo lo sai meglio di me!” ringhiò il coach.  
“Lo so, ho commesso un errore stupido. Non succederà di nuovo, ma, la prego, mi dia un’altra chance, non mi faccia uscire dal campo proprio ora.” lo pregò Philipp.  
  
Joachim lo fissò e poi un sorrisetto divertito comparì sulla sua precedente espressione arrabbiata.  
  
“Quindi, ti mi hai chiesto durante tutto il match, e anche prima, di rimpiazzarti con Ron-Robert e adesso cambi idea?” lo interrogò il coach.  
“Già, proprio così.” annuì Philipp, con la determinazione che brillava nei suoi occhi, mentre senza paura affrontava il suo sguardo.  
  
Löw sorrise di nuovo.  
  
“E va bene, ragazzone, torna alla tua postazione e non farmi pentire di questo!” gli concesse.  
“Non se ne pentirà!”  gli assicurò Philipp, tornando alla sua porta con speranza rinnovata.  
  
Manu gli si avvicinò.  
Del resto, Joachim stava facendo un discorso speciale a tutti gli attaccanti, c’era ancora del tempo.  
  
“Oh, andiamo, Fips, quello era un tiro facile. Sapevo che Mats avrebbe mirato a destra ancora prima che calciasse!” asserì.  
  
Philipp si limitò a rivolgergli un’occhiata gelida.  
  
“Ok, immagino che forse non sia stato altrettanto facile per te.” si corresse Manuel.  
“Immagini giusto!” sbuffò il più vecchio.  
“E allora, dimmi, perché hai chiesto di poter rimanere?” gli domandò il più giovane.  
“Perché ho ricordato a me stesso che ora sto vivendo la tua vista, sto indossando i tuoi panni, sia metaforicamente, sia in senso letterale!” fece una pausa, facendo sorridere l’altro. “Perciò non potevo farti fare una così pessima figura davanti a tutti, voglio cercare di sistemare le cose. Non so se posso fare meglio di così, ma almeno ci voglio provare.” spiegò.  
“Io lo apprezzo davvero tanto e sono certo che tu possa fare meglio di così, ma tu hai ancora bisogno di sapere più cose sull’essere un portiere. Voglio condividere la mia conoscenza con te, ma non lo posso fare ora.” replicò Manu. “Aspetta un attimo, sei libero stasera?”  
“Huh? No, beh, lo sai, le solite cose in hotel... nulla di importante...” rispose Philipp, confuso. “Perché?”  
“Beh, sai, se ceniamo sul presto, potremmo essere qui per le 20:30 circa e io ti potrei allenare fino alle... diciamo le 22:00; un’oretta e mezza dovrebbe bastare...” propose Manuel.  
“Tu ed io, da soli, di nuovo qui, di notte, ad allenarci...” ripeté Philipp.  
“Sì, questo è il piano!” sorrise il più giovane.  
  
Non riusciva a spiegarsi il perché, ma era particolarmente felice all’eventualità di poter trascorrere tutto quel tempo da solo con Philipp.  
  
\- _E’ solo perché ora ha il mio aspetto; inoltre è un mio amico che ha bisogno di aiuto!-_ tentò di convincersi.  
  
Philipp si sentiva ancora più strano di lui.  
  
\- _Io e Manu. Da soli. Di notte. Suona tanto come un appuntamento_!- considerò, esaltato.  
   
  
“Non la voglio più vedere una difesa così sprovveduta!” Jogi cambiò i contenuti del suo discorso, stavolta rivolto ai difensori. “Quanto a te, Hümmels, ben fatto. Hai mantenuto il sangue freddo e non hai perso l’auto-controllo. Questo è proprio di ogni valido rigorista.” asserì orgoglioso, prima di tornare alla panchina.  
Philipp vide Christoph avvicinarsi a lui.  
  
“Hey, Manu, non tormentarti. Quello che è successo non cambia niente. Tutti possono avere un momento no, ma tu rimani sempre il miglior portiere del mondo.” gli disse il giovane giocatore, posandogli una mano sulla spalla.  
Philipp gli sorrise, sorpreso da tanta gentilezza.  
  
\- _Si comportava così con Manuel anche prima?_ -  si domandò.  
  
Per qualche strana ragione, questa possibilità non gli piaceva nemmeno un po’.  
  
“Magari dopo il match cercherò di farti dimenticare tutte queste brutte cose!” gli fece l’occhiolino Christoph, allontanandosi.  
Philipp era attonito e senza parole.  
  
 _\- Dannazione. Quella era senza dubbio un’avance sexy!_ \- ponderò e la cosa gli piaceva ancora meno.  
   
Prima di far proseguire il gioco, Hansi scivolò vicino a Löw.  
  
“Beh, dopo tutto quello che ho visto, si direbbe che la soap opera è tornata sui nostri schermi!” gli bisbigliò.  
“Già. Non t’azzardare a dirlo a qualcuno, ma... mi era un po’ mancata!” confessò Joachim, facendo sorridere l’altro.  
   
  
“E’ vero, io forse ho mantenuto i nervi saldi di fronte a Manu, ma tu di sicuro l’hai fatto di fronte a Jogi prima.” mormorò Mats.  
  
Dopo il fischio di Hansi, avevano ripreso a giocare e Mats stava marcando Benedikt – o per lo meno stava facendo finta – per poter parlare con lui senza far arrabbiare Löw.  
  
“Non lo so cosa m’è preso!” replicò Benni.  
“Io credo che mi dovresti dare lezioni private di sfrontatezza. Lezioni _estremamente_ private.” fece le fusa Mats. “Se solo sapessi l’effetto che sta avendo su di me. Oh, aspetta, se solo ti marcassi un altro po’ stretto lo sentiresti di sicuro.” sogghignò nel modo più sexy possibile.  
  
Sia quello, sia quel che aveva detto fecero sentire a Benedikt le sue gambe molli come gelatina.  
  
“Uh, Matsie, sai cosa? Potremmo simulare una lite, una bella violenta, così veniamo espulsi entrambi e possiamo già iniziare le lezioni private negli spogliatoi!” azzardò il biondo.  
  
Mats scivolò ancora più vicino a lui.  
  
“Mm.. Benni, che proposta tentatrice...” mormorò languido nel suo orecchio. “Ma no! Ci dobbiamo comportare bene adesso.” aggiunse.  
“Ma... sei così crudele a provocarmi in questo modo e poi lasciarmi insoddisfatto e bisognoso!” gli mise il broncio Benedikt.  
“Lo so, piccolo, ma forse tu ami anche la mia crudeltà!” fece un sorriso furbetto il moro, liberandosi giusto in tempo per ricevere il pallone da Lukas.  
  
Mats vide Kevin e Christoph attaccarlo, riuscì a dribblare il primo, ma perse la battaglia – e la palla - contro il secondo.  
Christoph non perse tempo e spedì la palla oltre la metà campo.  
Si voltò verso Philipp, facendogli un altro occhiolino.  
  
“Visto? Ti copro le spalle!”  
Philipp riuscì soltanto a mostragli un debole sorriso, ma nel profondo era molto turbato.  
  
\- _Meno mi copre e meglio è_! –  
  
Nel frattempo, il tiro di Christoph si era tramutato in un assist per Mario che ne colse tutti i possibili vantaggi per liberarsi di Julian e Sami e precipitarsi in direzione di Roman senza pietà alcuna.  
E fu un successo.  
  
“Goaaal!” esultarono Thomas, Manu e Bastian, correndo incontro al loro amico.  
Mario si baciò l’indice e poi lo puntò al cielo.  
  
“Questo è per te, Marco!” gridò.  
“Accidenti, Mario, per l’ennesima volta, Marco _non_ è in cielo!” alzò gli occhi Bastian.  
“Proprio così, è ancora su questa Terra, okay, infortunato e lontano, molto lontano da qui, ma pur sempre su questa Terra. E _vivo_!” aggiunse Thomas.  
“E’ vero, ma io lo so che lui può sentirmi!” ribatté Mario.  
Bastian e Thomas si arresero.  
  
Mentre Joachim era di nuovo intento a rimproverare la difesa della squadra arancione, Manuel si precipitò da Philipp.  
  
“Stiamo vincendo e al termine mancano solo dieci minuti o poco più, ci devi aiutare a mantenere il vantaggio. Resisti, io so che ce la puoi fare. Mi fido di te.” incitò il suo amico.  
“Ci proverò, ma spero di vedere la palla il meno possibile.” blaterò Philipp.  
  
Il gioco era ripreso. Per aveva tirato la palla, passandola a Jerome, ma Mathias aveva capito tutto e l’aveva anticipato. Questo portò a quasi dieci minuti di azioni inconcludenti, da parte di entrambe le squadre, nessuno di loro riuscì a mandare la palla anche solo vicino la porta, questo con immenso sollievo di Philipp.  
Ma le cose cambiarono non appena Erik portò via il pallone a Bastian, correndo oltre la linea di metà campo.  
Si guardò attorno, ma sia Lukas, sia Miro erano marcatissimi, così preferì concedere una possibilità ad André, che non perse tempo.  
Philipp era nervosissimo, ma almeno si sentiva pronto.  
  
Suonava un po’ come un dejà-vu, André era stato il primo a calciare nella sua porta, ma qualcosa gli diceva che stavolta non avrebbe colpito di nuovo la traversa.  
Non poteva certo essere così fortunato.  
Inoltre, nessuno dei difensori lo poteva aiutare. Doveva cavarsela da solo. E doveva salvare il risultato della partita... anche se non aveva la più pallida idea di come fare.  
Cominciò a saltellare freneticamente lungo la porta, da un lato all’altro, senza sosta.  
André colpì la palla, mirando perfettamente alla porta, ma qualcosa accadde.  
Durante i suoi saltelli Philipp sentì qualcosa di duro colpirgli il petto. Era il pallone.  
Aveva spedito il pallone via e ora era al sicuro, sotto il piede di Toni.  
Manuel cercò lo sguardo di Philipp, facendogli l’occhiolino.  
Anche se non era quello il modo più classico di stoppare la palla, lui era fiero di Philipp.  
  
“Quel ragazzo sta cercando di uccidermi!” mugugnò Joachim a se stesso, ma ormai era troppo esausto per reagire.  
  
E’ dura dire chi fosse il più felice fra Philipp, Manuel e Joachim quando il match finì, una volta per tutte.  
I verdi avevano vinto per 3-2, grazie al gol di Mario e alle goffe abilità di Philipp come portiere.  
  
“A parte qualche errore stupido nella difesa, suppongo che voi tutti ragazzi siate stati dei grandi.” affermò Löw, prima di indicare Manuel. “Ma tu, Philipp, mi hai deluso molto. Si direbbe che tu ti sia scordato che cosa voglia dire essere il Capitano. Posso capire che Manuel stia avendo un momento di crisi e tu ti stessi occupando di lui, ma ti sei scordato il resto della tua squadra!” lo rimproverò.  
“Lei ha ragione e mi dispiace tanto. La prossima volta presterò più attenzione, dando più consigli, controllando meglio la situazione e cose del genere!” garantì.  
Probabilmente ‘e cose del genere’ non suonava molto come una risposta del solito Philipp, ma Joachim non sembrò prestarci attenzione e annuì.  
 “Lo spero.” brontolò il coach, prima di rivolgersi agli altri giocatori, per particolari indicazioni.  
  
Philipp raggiunse Manuel.  
“E’ a dir poco surreale. Sembra quasi che io abbia fatto il portiere meglio di quanto tu abbia fatto il Capitano!” ridacchiò.  
“Non esserne così sicuro, Mr. Cinquanta-Strambi-Modi-Di-Parare-Una-Palla!” ribatté Manu.  
“Beh,pare proprio che stasera diverrà un doppio allenamento, anch’io di darò qualche dritta per essere un miglior Capitano la prossima volta.” affermò Philipp. “Anche se ho davvero apprezzato quelle tue premurose attenzioni verso di me.” aggiunse in un sussurro, sorridendogli dolcemente.  
  
Manuel ricambiò il sorriso, prima che Thomas facesse irruzione in mezzo a loro.  
  
“Scusami, Fips, te lo rubo solo un secondo!” disse il Bavarese, prendendo Philipp per l’avambraccio e trascinandolo verso un angolo più isolato.  
  
“Sai, con Miro ho addirittura peggiorato le cose, quindi ora in teoria io dovrei darti tutti i dettagli e poi aspettare un tuo consiglio...” balbettò, senza dare all’altro nemmeno il tempo di rispondere. “Ma non stavolta, non succederà. So bene di essere nei guai, ma per una volta proverò a sistemare le cose con le mie sole forze. Forse so già cosa fare. Poi, se mi riesce, ti dirò tutto del mio piano e dei suoi risultati!” lo informò, lasciandolo con la stessa velocità con cui era comparso.  
  
Ancora un po’ stordito dal fiume di parole di Thomas, Philipp tentò di raggiungere Manuel un’altra volta, ma c’era un altro ostacolo: Christoph.  
  
“Manu! Stavo cercando giusto te!” gioì il difensore.  
  
\- _Perché la cosa non mi sorprende affatto?_ – alzò mentalmente gli occhi Philipp.  
  
Non si era mai accorto di quanto Manuel fosse richiesto da tutti. E non era contento di questo.  
  
“Sei stato grandioso! Anche se non sei ancora te al cento per cento, hai fato grandi cose in campo. Ti dobbiamo la vittoria.” fece un sorrisone Christoph.  
“Grazie, amico.” gli sorrise educatamente Philipp, ma poi Christoph gli si fece più vicino, posandogli le mani sulle spalle.  
  
“Manu, lo so che non stai passando un bel momento, ma voglio che tu sappia che puoi contare su di me, per tutto. Non lo so, se vuoi parlarmi dei tuoi problemi, vuoi una spalla su cui piangere... o qualcuno che ti faccia sorridere... qualsiasi cosa, mi puoi chiamare in qualsiasi momento. Sia di giorno, sia soprattutto di notte.”  ammiccò con fare sexy. “Sai, faccio anche degli eccellenti massaggi alla schiena!” aggiunse, facendo le fusa.  
  
“Huh, okay, Chris, vedremo... grazie per il tuo tempo, le tue parole... le tue proposte, ma starò meglio e presto. Con le mie sole forze!” chiari quel punto Philipp, separandosi da lui e andandosene via il più velocemente possibile.  
  
Incontrò sulla sua strada Jerome, Per e Miro e li salutò come i suoi salvatori.  
Qualsiasi cosa pur di tenere Christoph lontano!  
  
C’era solo una cosa che confortava/rallegrava Philipp: quella specie di appuntamento che avrebbe avuto con Manuel.  
Non vedeva davvero l’ora.  
  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so, figurarsi il povero Jogi (e anche Hansi) come fanatici di una soap opera è puro crack, ma non ho resistito.
> 
> Beh, se volete saperne di più sul piano di Thomas, le ‘lezioni private’ di Benni e Mats, le altre cose che Manu e Fips dovranno affrontare... non perdete il prossimo capitolo (giuro che appena riesco traduco anche quello!)
> 
> Spero che nel frattempo vi sia piaciuto, ma sentitevi liberi di dirmi qualsiasi cosa ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Questo è solo un piccolo prologo, c'è molto altro che deve succedere, preparatevi a cose divertenti ^^
> 
> a breve, in giornata credo, aggiungo anche il primo capitolo.. il secondo è in via di elaborazione :)  
> no, rettifico.. mi sono ricordata che il primo ancora lo devo tradurre.. datemi qualche giorno..
> 
> se vorrete farmi sapere qualcosa ve ne sarò più che grata , altrimenti grazie anche solo per essere passati di qui ^^


End file.
